Arousal of Hidden Ambition
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Kigo. The young redhead never expected to find her raven haired beauty within the walls of Middleton High. Sharing a high security level prison cell within the walls of the G.J. wasn't exactly something she expected either. Life is just full of surprises.
1. Teenage life is difficult

Yay, My first chapter to my Kim Possible story has arrived. Read and Review.

Enjoy.

--

Chapter one: Teenage life Difficult

"You're not green up close," Kim quickly did a back flip out of the slightly older woman's reach.

Shego powered up her plasma charged hands and let Kim watch as her skin turned a light green. "does that answer your question, Pumpkin?"

"Almost," Kim grinned.

"Kim! Sidekick in trouble!" Ron ran around in circles as evil henchmen in those ugly red suits chased after him.

"Oh come on, use your mystical monkey powers!" Kim continued her fight with Shego, who seemed to have gotten faster since their last fight.

"Mystical Monkey Powers Haha, what a load of," She was cut off by a surprise kick from Kim.

"Hurry up Ron, we don't have time for this." She helped Ron with his henchman and ran from the exit. "Plan foiled, Mission complete."

--

"K.P! You'll never believe this," Ron made a mad dash toward the red head

"what will I never believe Ron?" Kim opened her locker a printed out her history report.

"I saw this spankin' hot babe," Ron motioned her curves with his hands.

"yeah, so how's that different from the rest of the spankin' hot babes?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Dude, K.P this one has Black hair, Green eyes, and one nasty attitude. Traits ringin' any bells to you?"

"Sounds like Bonnie, well that last part at least"

"compared to this hottie, bonnie is a cow." Ron told her excitedly.

"Hello Pumpkin," A sly voice came from behind her.

"Shego," Kim, hissed. She turned around quickly and looked the woman over.

She wore black cargo pants that were a bit baggie, but not to much, and a dark green form-fitting turtle neck. She also carried a black messenger bag. Her hair was tied back and she wore a dark pair of sunglasses.

"wow Sam, when did you get back?" Bonnie blocked her view of Kim and dragged her off.

Shego looked back at Kim sadly as she was pulled away.

"I don't think I've ever seen her look so miserable," Kim told Ron.

"I have," Ron said. "you weren't with me. It was during that whole sick ordeal. Never saw something so pitiful."

"I almost feel bad for her," She said to him as they made their way to Homeroom. "where is Ruffus?"

"he's still sleeping, he had a ruff night,"

"how ruff a night could a mole rat have?"

"K.P you'll never believe it, he got kidnapped by an owl." Ron shook his head. "it was a good fight. A mystical monkey power swingin' mole rat vs. an owl. It makes me wish I had my video camera."

"you own a video camera?" Kim sat down at her desk.

"well it's not mine persay but ya know,"

"Right," Kim looked up an blanched. "No way."

Ron looked toward the front of the room and spotted Shego who the teacher was lowly talking to.

"You can take a seat next to Kim," the teacher said pointing at her.

"Umm sir," Bonnie stood up and raised her hand. "Sir, I think Sam would be more comfortable sitting next to me."

Bonnie turned and gave Kim a smirk, missing Shego's light frown..

"Sam is a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself." He told Bonnie.

Shego took her seat next to Kim without saying anything.

'This ought to be interesting.' Shego thought.

--

"what are you doing here?" Kim caught Shego after class.

"Going to school, duh" She replied giving the young girl a tap on the nose.

"you know what I mean, why here? You live in Go city. Not Middleton."

Shego shrugged. "I needed a change in scenery?"

"Oh there you are Sam," Bonnie came over and latched onto Shego's arm. "why are you wasting your breath talking to Possible?"

"Who?" Shego played off.

"Kim," Bonnie said annoyed.

"We sit together in homeroom," was her sheepish reply.

'I've never seen her act so innocent before,' Kim thought.

"well you should watch your choice in friends," She said pulling her off.

"hey what was that suppose to mean?" Ron asked as he walked up. "You're a great choice in friend."

"not to Bonnie, you know how much she dislikes me."

"yeah, but seriously what's up with Shego. Sam, what ever the girls name is."

Ron pulled a pretzel out of his pocket and gave it to the now awakened Ruffus.

"Shego, I guess she moved here. Maybe she gave up her life of villainy."

---

Kim hung upside down over a boiling pot of Diablo sauce.

"Or not," She mumbled disproving her earlier comment.

"Hold on K.P helps on the way."

"Ron, I can't believe you brought the Tweebs."

"It's okay Kim," Jim said.

"We'll get you down," Tim ran over toward to controls.

"Oh no you don't," Drakken said snatching the young boy up by the collar of his shirt.

"Kim use your lipstick and point it at the pot." She could hear wades voice through the Kimmunicator.

She pointed the lipstick at the target below as the pink rubber like stuff covered the top.

"Now use your mascara, inside is a laser be careful." Wade said finishing his instructions.

She quickly cut threw the ropes around her feet and jumped down on the top of the pot and back into the action.

"Uh oh, the pest got loose. Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

"I hear ya, I hear ya." She told him dropping the nail file she'd been finishing her nails with. "Oh Kimmie, you won't be winning twice in one chapter."

Shego gave her a slid chop to the back of her neck, catching the younger woman as she fell unconsciously toward the ground. Gently Shego placed her down.

"Drakken let move," She said hopping in a already started helicopter. "stop playing with the Tweebs."

"I'm not playing with the… what ever these things are." Drakken tossed the tweeb he currently had in his hand.

Drakken made his escape.

--

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She felt like a log.

"Yo K.P finally glad your awake," Ron helped her sit up.

"what happened to me?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Shego knocked you unconscious," Ron filled her in. "But other than that no harm done. They got away with what ever they were stealing."

"ferociously not spankin'" She yawned.

"yeah and you have to see her away tomorrow for school."

"Her and Bonnie, both of my archenemies in one room at the same time." Kim complained. "why does being a teenager have to be so difficult?"

"Being a teen is hard?" Ron asked, stuffing a whole Nacho Grande into his mouth.

--

Review! clickith theith buttonith!


	2. Perhaps If I Paid

Chapter 2. Read and Review.

Sorry this update took so long. My SBC Yahoo service is being a bitch again.

--

_Chapter 2: If I Paid.._

Kim yawned as she slowly trudged down a currently empty hallway. For once she was early, at least she wouldn't end up in detention.

"Pumpkin," Shego poked her head out of a broom closet. "Is the coast clear?"

Kim tilted her head in confusion.

"Bonnie?" Shego clarified.

Kim looked around. "Fortunately yes."

"Thanks," She said stepping out.

Today she wore a dark green pair of cargo pants with a white button up shirt with two green stripes on the right side going vertical and two green horizontal stripes on the left. She still wore her hair pulled back, A pair of dark green gloves and dark sunglasses over her eyes.

"So Sam," Kim gave another huge yawn. " What's the sitch?"

"Shego," Shego corrected and watched as Kim nodded. "She's my girlfriend."

Kim jumped away from her. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah," Shego agreed. "She babbles more than Drakken. The only upside is she gives a good manicure."

Shego pulled the glove off of her right hand and showed off her newly done fingernails.

"Scanty price to pay, Their must be something else." Kim watched as Shego shrugged. "By the way I don't forgive you for the headache I woke up with yesterday."

Shego smirked. "Small consolation for the rib fracture you gave me the day before."

The younger woman shook her head.

"Where's the Twip and his rodent?" Shego asked suddenly.

"Their names are Ron and Ruffus," Kim mumbled. "He complained something about a revenge seeking owl and hung up the phone."

The two trudged on in a peaceful silence until they stopped for a moment and Kim checked her locker.

"Pumpkin?" Shego tinkered with Kim's computer.

"Huh?"

"How do you get this computer to work in your locker?"

"Solar power," Kim answered.

"Where's the solar?"

"Hey Kim," Wade dropped the blow drier he'd been holding. "You're totally not Kim."

"I'm the improved version." Shego quipped.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kim said, Sliding her out of the way.

"What's the sitch?"

"Check your backpack for new gadgets." He told her.

"Thanks." she closed the locker door as the screen shut off.

"Tell me that kid leaves his room."

"I really don't want to lie." Kim told her.

"Sam!"

Shego and Kim Sighed.

"If she calls me Sam one mo.." Shego grunted.

"What did I tell you about Possible," Bonnie carelessly pushed Kim out of the way.

"You're not her mother, You're her g.."

"I'm sorry," Shego said quickly cutting her off. "You know I have a bad memory."

"Well, I suggest you fix it." Bonnie told her latching onto her arm.

"She's not so bad," Kim heard Shego protest as she was dragged away.

"That little bi,"

"Sup K.P.?" Ron walked up, Trying to finger comb his unruly hair.

"That's so not working." Kim told him, As they continued toward class.

"It's not really meant to do anything, You know my hair always flowing with incredible Ronness. Always unpredictable in its movements." Ron opened the door to their homeroom and waited for Kim to enter.

"Sometimes your inner Ronness is just to much for me." Kim admitted as he walked off to take his seat near Bonnie.

"Did you understand the homework?" Shego asked as Kim sat down.

"I managed to struggle through it, Trigonometry really isn't my thing."

"Possible," Her teacher called. "What is this?"

"My homework Sir," Kim said walking to the desk.

"Guess again Possible, It's an F." He told her. "Best thing for you to do is get a tutor. Preferably one from this class."

"But Sir I'm sure I can…"

"I'll tutor her," Shego grinned evilly.

"That's really not nesses…" Kim began.

"Good thinking," Their teacher said. "You can start by helping her with last nights homework."

"Alright," Shego Took the paper from him. "1 right out of 50, you deserve this F."

"You're going to make this hard on me aren't you?"

"No," Shego told her. "Okay maybe just a little."

"You know how I feel when it comes to torture."

"You love it," Kim said.

"I think it's unnecessary." Shego yawned.

"Since when?"

"Since there is a possible chance I may break a nail." Shego told Kim, tapping her on the nose.

Kim smiled. "You're such a girl."

"Na duh,"

"Since when do you tutor?"

"I have experience," Shego smiled. "Remember Senior Jr.?"

"You turned him into a real pain in the ass,"

"Exactly what Senior Senior Senior wanted, and all for excellent pay"

"Well if I pay you enough can I get what I want?" Kim gave her a perverted smirk.

"You can't afford me."

--

Review.

Next update… I dunno.


	3. Which one?

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

_Chapter 3: The Redhead or The Brunette._

"I can't believe I didn't understand all of this before," Kim grinned as she finished off the last of her homework problems.

"Sometimes it actually is the teacher," Shego told her. "They don't always relay their teachings in a way all of their students can understand."

Kim nodded and watched as Shego went through all of the questions and double checked the answers.

"I always thought you were older than me," Kim admitted.

"I am mentally." Shego said. "I'll be 18 soon,"

"No one that curvy should be so young," Kim muttered.

"What was that?" Shego lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," Kim covered.

"There is more to me than my looks you know," Shego said. "Not very much, but it also needs recognizing."

"So that's why you date Bonnie? Because you look good on her arm?" Kim stretched out of her bed, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Shego to answer her question. "She couldn't possibly stimulate you intellectually."

"Basically," She said. "Barkken knows Bonnie is hopeless, hints the reason I'm not stuck tutoring her."

"Since we're archenemies isn't it worse to be stuck tutoring me?" Kim turned her head to watch the emotions that crossed her older girls features.

"You are Drakken's archenemy, Not mine." Shego gave her a little smile. "I only mind having to tutor when, the observer isn't observing."

"You're not going to end our sessions now that I understand are you?" Kim asked.

"Why should I keep going? You've got the hang of it now." Shego packed up her books, standing she adjusted her clothes and prepared to slip on her bag but Kim stopped her.

"Stay," She said. "Unless you have something better to do."

Shego put her bag down while shaking her head.

"I planned on taking a nap." Shego admitted.

Kim slid over on the bed and patted the now empty space next to her. "More than enough room for the both of us."

--

Shego opened an eyelid when she felt something snuggling into her breast. The younger girl had managed you wrap her arms around Shego's waist and now looked to be comfortably sleeping peacefully on her chest.

"Pervert," She mumbled before closing her eye back, intent on falling back into her deep slumber.

"Enticing Vixen," She heard Kim call her back.

Shego sighed as Kim buried her head in the crook of her neck, Her breath tickling the tantalizingly soft supple skin underneath it. Shego buried her face in Kim's hair, listening as she began to purr as Shego's hands gently rubbed her back, lulling the younger woman to sleep.

--

"Kimmiecub are you in here?" Kim awoke to the sound of her fathers voice, immediately noticing she was alone.

"Yeah Dad," Kim said, she climbed groggily off of her bed before opening her bedroom door.

"We've been trying to call you downstairs for the last five minutes." He said. " Dinner is ready."

"Sorry Dad," Kim stretched, before following her father down the stairs.

"Don't tell me you slept the day away Kim," Mrs. Dr. Possible questioned Kim.

"Sorta," Kim admitted. "I had a tutoring session."

"A Possible in tutoring? That's a first." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Trig, isn't my strong point dad." Kim replied, noticing some thing was missing from the table.

"Where are the tweebs?" Kim asked.

"A sleep over," Mrs. Dr. Possible answered.

"And you actually let them go alone?" Kim faked a panicked look.

"Now Kimmiecub, as much as I know you want to keep tabs on your brothers to make sure they're safe you have to let them grow up and become more independent." Her father said.

"Funny thing," Mrs. Dr. Possible said. " I remember saying that to you just a few hours ago."

"Just passing it on to Kim dear," He replied.

"Where are they?"

"The Go family's house," Mr. Dr. Possible said. "They just moved into the neighborhood a few weeks ago. Their daughter attends your school."

"The Tweebs are at Shego's house?" Kim Frowned. 'How come they get to go spend the night and I don't'

"Shego?" Mrs. Possible said, setting dinner in front of Kim. "Isn't that Drew's sidekick?"

"More like beautifully crafted Amazonian Disciple," Kim said.

"Maybe letting them go was a bad idea," Mr. Possible commented.

"I'm sure they are fine." Mrs. Possible said.

"This is so the drama" Kim said stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes.

--

"What the hell are the fuck wads doing in the house?" Shego yelled as she picked up one of the twins and powered up her hand.

"It's Tweebs, Moron." Jim told her, sticking his tongue out.

"If I were you I'd put that back in," She glared at her brothers.

"Well you see," one of the Wego's said.

"There are good at making rockets…" The other Wego added.

"And we're not." The first Wego finished.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Shego held her plasma glowing hand closer to Jim.

"They're going to.."

"Teach us how to make them."

Shego released Jim.

"You never told us Shego was your sister," Tim said accusingly.

"And you never told us," Wego one started.

"Kim Possible was yours." Wego two finished.

"Now we're even," They two said together.

--

Shego tossed her messenger back down in the corner of the room before kicking off her shoes and letting her hair down.

The phone rang.

"Shego it's for you!" She heard Hego yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Shego said, answering the phone.

"Where have you been," Bonnie demanded on the other end of the phone. "I had a party I wanted to go to with you tonight and you totally weren't there for me."

"I'm not just sitting around the house next to the phone praying you'll call," Shego snapped. "I have a life too."

"No, I don't think you understand." Bonnie hissed. "Now that I'm your girlfriend, your life is me."

Shego pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it strangely before putting it back to her ear.

"Call me after I take my shower. My ears must need a really extensive cleaning." Shego mocked. " It sounds like your talking Bullshit."

"I don't have time to deal with you," Bonnie began as Shego hung up the phone.

Shego stripped off her gloves, over shirt, undershirt, glasses, and her watch. Leaving on her socks, pants and underwear she entered her bathroom.

There were pleasures to being the only girl of the family. She got her own Bedroom and bathroom, on it's own floor. The family who had lived in here last, didn't use the attic as an attic; they turned it into a game room, and built in a bathroom equipped with a shower. Shego liked it well enough. She and Hego had argued over it but their parents agreed that Shego should have it.

Shego turned to look at herself in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. There on her neck, placed right above her pulse, was a circular purplish red mark.

"She is so dead," Shego growled dangerously at her reflection, charging up her Plasma hands.

--

Please review. They give me motivation. . Motivation means more chapters faster.


	4. Stop The Abuse

Here's chapter 4

Enjoy and Review.

--

Chapter 4: Stop The Abuse 

Kim paced around her room, extremely worried.

She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Shego she'd sucked on her neck for a minute to long. But the younger couldn't help herself. The satiny pleasing skin had gotten to her, she couldn't stop herself as she placed her lips upon the spot she knew would arouse both her and the sleeping girl.

Kim sighed. She knew the other girl would notice immediately, She figured Shego was just as demented with her skin as she was with her nails.

--

"To early," Kim grumbled as she rolled over to kill her alarm clock.

Sitting up, She stretched like a cat would and headed to the bathroom. Taking her shower, she got out and wrapped herself snuggly in her robe before going through her wardrobe to find something to wear.

She decided her white formfitting fox racing shirt, slightly baggie blue jeans, and a pair of white Vanz would do nicely for the day.

Grabbing her homework and stuffing it into her backpack, she trudged down stairs into their living room.

There was a knock on the Possible front door.

Kim drug herself to the door and opened it, hoping it was Ron, ready to walk with her to school.

Kim grinned uneasily.

Clad in a black turtleneck, a pair of tan cargo pants, one black glove, the other was tucked away in one of her pockets, black sunglasses, her messenger bag and a pair of black Adidas's.

Shego stared at her dangerously, ungloved plasma hand charged.

"I can't begin to fathom how you managed to give me a…a…" Shego couldn't even say it.

"A hickey?" Kim finished but then wished she hadn't.

"Urg," Shego grabbed the front of her shirt with her gloved hand and slammed her against the nearest wall. "You didn't even say anything!"

"I can explain really," Kim's eyes widened when Shego moved her powered hand toward her. "I didn't realize how long I was sucking until you moa…" Kim quickly dodged Shego's hand but still couldn't get loose from her grip. "I swear!"

"And that's suppose to change things?" Shego snarled.

"Well," Kim began.

"I have never had any type of blemishes," Shego looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "And now."

Shego let her go and pulled down the top of her turtleneck, showing Kim her handy work. It hadn't faded since the night prior.

"Shego, I'm sorry," Kim exclaimed.

"Save it. Possible," Shego hissed just as Ron was walking up.

She left, Not wanting to talk to her any longer.

'What the hell was that?' She asked herself as she stormed off. 'Getting all emotional over a…a…a blemish. It must be getting close to my time of the month.'

--

"Go, Possible, Get up here." Mr. Barkken called.

"Yes sir?" Kim asked, walking up to the desk with Shego.

"Nice work Possible." Mr. Barkken told her, handing her back both of her homework assignments.

"I own it all to She…Sam." Kim caught herself hoping Shego hadn't heard her slip.

--

Shego refused to acknowledge Kim, and for the next two weeks the only contact they made was during Kim's tutoring sessions or stopping her and Drakken from making off with some unknown device.

Kim was saddened and in the most pain she'd ever been in, in her life. Shego had made a point of providing her with a royal pounding every time they fought now.

Kim didn't like this new Shego at all.

It was payback Kim knew, From the hickey she'd given her. In exchange Shego decided she would get back at Kim by covering her with bruises during missions and giving her the silent treatment. Even during their so called tutoring sessions Shego refused to speak to her. She just went over the girls math problems by erasing the wrong answers and making her do it over again.

--

"I can't take this anymore," Kim whined as Dr. Possible finished stitching up her latest wound.

"Kim, bumps and bruises come along with saving the world." Mrs. Dr. Possible told her.

"It's not coming from saving the world," Kim replied. "I'm coming from stopping Drakken from stealing meaningless devices."

"Just be a bit more careful Kim," Her mother told her.

"If only Shego would be more delicate," Kim mumbled.

--

"We really need to talk," Kim cut Shego off in D hall.

Shego didn't respond to her., barely giving Kim a sign that she realized she was there.

"Look," Kim said, pushing her into the girls bathroom, into the nearest stall and raised her shirt. "This is nothing compared to what I gave you."

Shego reluctantly looked Kim over and almost winced, the small woman was litters with large dark bruises. On her back as a replica of her foot print, a bruise she distinctly remembered giving Kim when she landed a good kick.

"I need you to stop," Kim watched as Shego slowly raised her hand and softly traces the outlines of the bruises with her soft finger tips. "I want you to speak to me."

Shego removed her hand and looked into Kim's eyes searching for insincerity in her gaze. What she saw slightly unsettled her, the younger woman's eyes held a mixture of emotions. One's she never seen before and emotions that had never been aimed toward her by other people. She broke their eye contact and left the restroom without saying anything.

--

"Sam," Bonnie kissed Shego on the neck, hoping to get some excitement from the older girl. "Pay attention to me."

"I don't want to make out," Shego turned away from her.

She currently hated to position she was in. Here she was laying on the bed with one of the hottest girls in her school and she couldn't even enjoy herself.

"We could try other things," Bonnie smirked, moving from Shego's left side to straddle her hips.

Shego sighed. "I'm not ready for "Other things" yet." She admitted.

"You haven't been in the mood for anything lately," Bonnie began to complain, But Shego still continued to ignore her. Drawing herself into her own thoughts.

"You are aware that we aren't working, right?" Bonnie said.

"You've told me enough times," Shego said, sitting up and looking at her watch. "I have to go."

"If you leave now, in my time of need. We're done." Bonnie told her as she was putting on her bag.

"I have a tutoring session I need to get to," Shego said, leaving.

--

"I didn't think you would show," Kim said, when she noticed Shego jump through her bedroom window.

"I don't know why I keep coming here," Shego said calmly. "I'm not going to help you."

"That's fine," Kim looked her over. "We can just talk."

--

A/N: I actually can't make my chapters longer. I set a four page word document limit on myself years ago, this habit is extremely hard to break, unless I decide to write less than the four pages. If I do write longer chapters the story starts to bore me and I lose interest in writing it. But I will try to update more often.


	5. I Want Closure

Sorry it took so long. I've been busy, and school officially starts back tomorrow.

Chapter 5: I want Closure

"I'm Sorry, "Kim repeated, she felt like she'd repeated those words continuously

"you wont understand until someone gives you a blemish without your consent." Shego told her taking off her messenger bag and sitting on Kim's bed. "and anyway I still don't truly believe your sorry."

"But I am!" Kim got up from her desk chair and kneeled down in front of the older girl. "Im not sorry for kissing you but I am sorry for giving you a hickey."

She watched as Shego winced just hearing the word.

"well just don't suck so hard next time," Shego mumbled.

"Next time?" Kim quirked her eyebrow and grinned.

Shego smiled back sheepishly when Kim raised herself forward and kissed her softly.

"I promise not to suck so hard," Kim whispered.

--

I thought we ended this when I promised not to suck hard," Kim said, as Shego sent her flying after a roundhouse kick.

"I'm not being nearly as rough," Shego grunted, her breathing was haggard as she stormed Kim again.

Kim back flipped over her and yelled as she fell through a whole in the worn out laboratory.

She coughed as she felt herself beings held up by her collar she locked down once the dust cleared and knew she wouldn't have walked away from the fall.

Shego pulled her up with easy and dropped her.

Before Kim could react the older woman had dropped something into a pocket of her catsuit.

"Shego we cant date if your going to continue to steal." Kim told her.

"Look around Pumpkin," Shego motioned with her hands. "No one has been in this place for years. I don't even know why the retard wants this stuff."

"What stuff?" Kim walked toward her and unsuccessfully tried to locate her pocket.

"Nothing," Shego said running off.

Kim sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

--

"You look tired this morning," Shego's mother noted as her daughter walked to the stairs and joined the rest of her "family".

"Aren't you the observant one," Shego grunted sitting down for breakfast.

"I'll not have that from you this morning," Her mother said setting breakfast in front of her and motioning to the boys to get there own.

"She is so spoiled," Hego whispered to Wego.

"If only we had…"

"been born girls…"

Shego stared hungrily at her pancakes before digging into it.

"Sorry I've been a bit neglectful lately," Her mother went on. "I've been busy at work."

"Compared to how you usually are?" She countered.

"Is there something im missing?" the older woman asked.

"Plenty," Shego replied, stabbing her pancake aggressively and eating it.

"Care to fill me in?" She pushed.

"No," Shego drank her orange juice. "But maybe tomorrow morning if you have time for me."

Shego stood and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room followed by her mother.

"Maybe I could give you a ride this morning," She offered.

"No, If I wanted a ride I'd drive," Shego put on her shoes and pulled on her bag. "My prospective girlfriend and I are going to walk."

Shego left the house before her mother could question her further. The older woman should have known Shego wouldn't have been receptive to her after she'd been actively avoiding the younger girl for days now.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as Shego walked up.

Shego growled at him.

"not a morning person," Ron mumbled.

They both waited quietly for Kim to come outside.

She bounced out happily, ruffled Ron's already unruly hair, and latched on to Shego's right arm.

"What's wrong?" Kim pouted as she looked up at Shego.

Shego shook her head and grimaced as Kim let go of her arm and whispered something to Ron who laughed before running off.

"The promise of Nacos always sends him running," Kim told her at the quizzical look Shego was giving her.

She nodded.

"Spill," Kim continued grabbing her right gloved hand.

Shego and Kim looked up and stopped as It began to rain.

"This is So the drama," Kim said, tring to cover her head.

Shego sighed and opened her bag digging to the bottom she wrapped her fingers around her umbrella and pulled it out. Opening it she wrapped her arm around Kim's waist and pulled her closer.

"Im just tired." Shego told her.

"Awe look, Kim's picking up my leftovers." Bonnie taunted. "Right after I've dumped them."

"funny, I left you." Shego looked over her shoulder.

"I want closure," Bonnie stated.

"Closure?" Shego repeated her.

"Yes," Bonnie shoved Kim out of the way. " Right now!"


	6. Stupidity Of The Ex

Here's the next chapter.

Have fun with it.

Chapter 6: Stupidity of the ex.

--

Shego growled at the stupidity of her ex.

"It's over," Shego said shortly.

"Why," Bonnie said standing in front on the pale villain.

"You're way to materialistic, you're controlling. Who do you think you are! Me?" Shego paused before continuing. "You speak to me as if im not even worthy enough to be dirt on the bottom of your shoes, and I can't fight you. Not to mention that fact that you are absolutely useless in arguments that matter."

"Am not," Bonnie pouted.

"See!" Shego sighed. "How am I suppose to respond to that?"

Kim tried her best to contain her laughter and ended up failing miserably, latching onto Shego's arm again. The older girl watched as Bonnie stormed off.

"This isn't over!" She yelled.

Shego frowned. "Didn't I just tell her in detail that it was?"

Kim grinned giving Shego a small kiss on the cheek. "Onward?" She questioned looking at the front of their school.

Shego nodded.

--

"POSIBLE!"

Kim snapped out of her day dream and looked toward the front of the room where Mr. Barkken.

"Will you be joining me in detention?" He asked noticing he'd finally gotten her attention.

"No," Kim said shaking her head.

"You will if you don't answer this question." He informed her "Obviously since you've been getting this tutoring you feel you don't need to pay attention in class."

Kim processed to answer the question on the board.

Shego mentally banged her head on the desk. The halfwit was reverting back to her old ways of doing the problems.

Kim frowned when she saw the answer to the equation Barkken had wrote down as she finished the problem.

"That's wrong," Kim said aloud standing she walked to the front of the room and erased the work she'd done and made the necessary corrections as she completed the equation once again.

"Nice save moron," Shego teased as the younger girl sat down.

Kim stuck her tongue out at her. "Only because I'm your moron.'

Shego smirked. "Damn straight."

"Or not," She winked, at the small joke concerning their sexuality.

--

Ron met up with Kim and Shego right after their 6th period.

"I'll see you later," Shego said. She watched as Ron eyed her suspiciously. "I have to go to work."

Kim groaned. "Does that mean my Kimmunicator will be sounding off any time soon?"

"No, unless today's job requires me stealing something or someone." Shego shrugged.

Kim sighed. "Until tomorrow then?"

Shego nodded and tapped the younger girls nose before heading off.

--

"Slow down Ron," Kim said watching as her companion shoved another Naco down his throat.

"Can't," He grinned, "You promised all I could eat."

"Within a budget of fifty dollars," Kim laughed.

Ron and Ruffus scarffed down the last 6 they had and ordered a chimerito to share.

"So what's up with this whole Shego thing?" Ron asked finally. "Been a little clingy as of late."

Kim nodded, opening her mouth to respond as the Kimmunicator's alarm rang.

"What's the sitch?"

"Drakken," Wade said typing away at his computer. "Some kind of special substance lab off the coast of Puerto Rico."

"Any idea what they're stealing?" Kim asked. Rushing out the door to with Ron in tow.

"Nope," Wade looked into the webcam. "but that's to be expected. We'll be lucky if Drakken knows what he's stealing."

--

"Ouch!" Kim grunted as her mother removed shards of glass from a cut in her arm.

"I know it hurts." She told her. "But it has to be done."

"She kicked me through a window!" Kim exclaimed. "Six stories from the ground!"

"Well, it did get you out in time to avoid that detonation." Dr. Possible pointed out as she began to sow up the wound.

"True," Kim pouted. "I wonder if she got out alright."

---Flashback---

"Shego watch it," Kim blocked Shego's plasma charged hands.

The older woman's eyes were a steal silver, instead of her normal lust catering green. She didn't respond, but the green looked as if it was seeping back into her eyes. Her eyes opened wide as she heard Drakken give her the code.

"Run," she whispered fighting Kim until she reached a large window behind them.

"What?" Kim couldn't stop the force Shego used to back kick her out of the window as the explosion hit.

--

"What caused the explosion?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Drakken wired the place." Kim said. "Good thing I didn't take Ron."

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded.

--

"You look like hell," Shego's mother commented as the younger girl walked through the door.

Shego, as respectful as she is to her mother, promptly gave her the bird before heading up stairs for a shower.

"Do that again and I'll break it," The older woman promised.

"Now, now Karrie." Shego's father pointed her mother. "leave her alone."

Karrie shot him a look that shut him up instantly.

Karrie stood up and followed her up the stairs.

"What can I do you for?" Shego peeled off her cat suit wincing as the material rubbed a second degree burn mark on her shoulder.

Karrie sighed as she helped her daughter out of her clothing, before starting Shego's shower and gathering supplies to take care of the burn. She sat quietly as she waited for Shego to finish her shower and join her.

"How'd this happen." Karrie queried.

Karrie vaguely heard something close to "Drakken" "explosion" and "fucking moron." She felt Shego wince as she pulled off and blistering skin.

Shego clutched her fist as she allowed her mother to clean, apply ointment, she covered the wound first with Telfa, and the gauze before keeping it in place with tape. Silently she allowed a tear to fall. The pain intensified as her body began trying to speed heal itself.

Karrie ran her fingers along Shego's hair. "When it begins to itch make sure you don't scratch it. It'll cause scaring if you do."

Shego nodded as she stood up to pull on her black pajama pants and white wife beater.

"Don't forget the socks." Karrie said, walking out of Shego's room.

Shego scowled, went into her sock drawer and pulled out a white pair of socks.

She sat on her bed and pulled them on before laying back and drifting into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Karrie crept back up stairs mindful not to wake the sleeping girl. Although she doubted the world ending would rouse her child, she was quiet anyway. She gingerly lifted Shego's legs and slid them under the blankets tucking her in.

Sighing she closed Shego's open window to where it was cracked. She didn't want the cool air flowing directly on the girl seeing how the window was right above her bed, She left.

--

Kim turned over in her bed, thinking abut the eyes Shego stared blankly at her with during their earlier fight. Groaning from the pain of her wounds she got up, slipped on a hooded sweatshirt, a pair of shoes before climbing out of her bedroom window into the night.

…

Aright sorry it took so long. School has started, and I'm busy.

Please review. I'll update as soon as a can. (before the end of December. I Promise.)


	7. Morning with the Go Family

I love you all! Merry Christmas!

Chapter 6: Morning With The Go Family.

--

Kim crept passed the houses on Shego's block as she slowly scanned the houses looking for a sign that the Go family lived there. Kim Found it thanks to the wooden name plate on the front of the house.

She sighed as she slipped around the back of the house hopping for any signal to notify her to which one of these many rooms were Shego. Slowly she climbed up the lattice and onto a balcony scanning the empty room. There were bunk beds and pictures on the walls. Everything in this room was doubled.

"Must belong to Wego," Kim mumbled, hoping over the balcony rail and back onto the roof. She walked slowly around the house hoping down quietly into another balcony.

This room was painted blue with a huge team go logo on the left wall. One bed was shoved messily into the corner, it's team go bed covers strewn aside. Kim almost let out a laugh as she spotted Team go action figures on the desk, near the wall. Tossed into a clothes bin in the corner was a Bueno Nacho uniform.

"That is So Hego's" Kim's grin was silly, as she climbed off that balcony and scaled up the wall a bit and jumped onto another balcony.

A huge picture of Mego was drawn onto the nearby wall Kim shook her head. Definitely knowing this room didn't belong to Shego.

"Looking for something?" A Sly voice made Kim jump.

"Someone actually," Kim turned and gulped an uneasy smile on her face. "Sam?"

" And You Are?" The woman asked. Obviously expecting Kim to answer her questions quickly. Karrie looked as if she was going to break Kim's face in.

"A friend." Kim said sliding into a defensive position.

Kim felt Karrie look her over. He eyes slowly taking in Kim's form as if she were taking measure of Kim. Looking for weakness where Kim thought she was strong.

"Hey Princess!" Mego said, walking out onto the balcony and fixing his mother with an odd stare. "What's going on?"

"Who is this girl?" Karrie asked.

"This is Jim And Tim's older sister." Mego shrugged.

Karrie glared. "Your related to those little Monstrosities?

"Yes!" Kim said proudly. "And they aren't monsters all the time."

"Yeah right," Karrie said walking back into the house motioning for Kim to follow. "You couldn't just knock on the front door like a average person could you?"

"I'm not the average person, Mrs. G"

"So you say,"

Kim was silent as the older woman led her through the house and eventually led her to a hidden flight of stairs.

"She might still be sleeping," Karrie warned. "It's not a good idea to wake her up."

"I just want to check on her is all," Kim explained "The last time we parted it was a bit painful for the both of us."

Karrie looked her over once more. "More her than you I can see."

Kim's eyes suddenly glazed over in concern, "Was she hurt badly?"

"Depends on what hurt badly is for you." She shrugged, opening the door to Shego's room slightly. It told Kim that she wanted her to be silent.

Karrie let Kim walk in passed her and closed the door, leaving the girls to themselves.

Kim quietly walked closer to Shego's bed and took in the older girls room with a smile. It was simple and neat. Just the way Kim knew Shego was. There were bookshelves stocked with books, a desk, a chair a bed lamp. Kim almost giggled as she spotted the small nightlight pulled into the wall near what Kim thought might have been Shego's bathroom. The walls where Shego's favorite color green and was covered with maps. Kim frowned at the very detailed list of things Shego has stolen hanging on the wall. She even had a built in white board that was littered with thing for her to do. The rug she stood on was a dark black. Kim then brought her eyes back to Shego and took in the bed she was laying on. From what she could see the sheets were green and the comforter she was under was Shego's signature black and green. It reminded Kim of Shego's cat suit. She walked over to Shego and gave a small grin as she saw Shego's innocent looking face peaking from underneath the blanket.

"That kick hurt," Kim yawned and stretched; silently she kicked off her shoes and crawled over Shego. Slipping underneath the blanket she grinned again as she felt Shego cuddle into her side.

"Sorry Pumpkin," Shego mumbled.

"S'okay," Kim spotted the bandages on Shego's left shoulder. "You saved my life."

"Only thing about that, that sucks." Shego opened a sleepy eyelid. "Is that I'm left handed and this burn frickin hurts."

"I'll get something from my mom to stop the pain." Kim kissed her forehead. "Now sleep."

Shego felt she didn't need to be told twice. The minute she closed her eyes she was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

--

"Shego!" Kim winced, as an ear-shattering scream filled the house.

Shego snapped awake and ripped the covers from over her, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, as she raced toward the door and down the stairs.

"What the?" Kim slid out of the bed, and followed the sounds of a different scream.

"Oh She' Stop it!" An older voice cried out.

Kim walked toward the open door and peered inside. She found Shego holding Hego in a chokehold in the twin's room.

"Get him Shego!" Wego 1 or as Shego called him Wally yelled out.

"Pin him!" Wego 2 watched in glee.

"Shut up Wego!" Hego Groaned, Shego growled in anger, Climbing onto his back she cut off his air supply.

Hego fought to get her off his, but his arms wouldnt allow him to get a good grip on her. He quickly gave up on the feat as he struggled and his energy slipped away slowly. His sight had began to blur. He swayed and Shego let go, kicking him out into the hallway.

"Why do I keep having to tell you to leave Wego alone?" She hissed.

"Wally deserved what he got." Hego defended.

"That's not true!" Walt exclaimed pointing at his brother's rapidly blackening eye.

"Yeah, I didn't do anything to deserve a face hit." Wally whined,

"Especially not from Him," Walt whined.

Shego fumed. "You hit him in his face?"

"Shego," Kim's voice floated through the home. "Your shoulder."

Shego turned around and blushed completely forgetting Kim was in the house. The boys all looked at each other.

"We thought you left last night Princess," the twins said together.

Kim shook her head silently. "I decided to stay the night. "

"Its none of there business," Shego snapped. She walked out and hit Hego over the head. "Leave them be."

The twins stuck their tongues out at Hego. They knew that Shego's word around the house was Law when their mother was gone.

"I want to go to the mall Shego!" Mego walked out of his room dressed in black slacks and a white button down.

It had just dawned on Kim that was the first time she had seen any of them without their masks on. They all looked like younger versions of each other. Shego was the only exception that got all her looks from her mother, with the exception of her strong jaw line.

"Be ready at 1" Shego grumbled walking past him and grabbing Kim's hand as she led her up the stairs.

--  
Shego hated when Mego decided he wanted to go to the mall spontaneously, but sighed. She needed to get a new pair of gloves, a scarf, and some nail care materials. She also knew that Mego would definitely try and get to buy some new clothing. The weather here was definitely getting colder. Unlike in go city, here in Middleton it snowed until the absolute end of winter and she'd need new clothing. To her Go City reminded her of  
California only without the pollution. (A/N I'm a born and raised Californian...there is nothing like this state! But I can tell you its not always sunshine, it's much nicer here after the rain comes and cleans the air of some of the pollution.)

--

"Don't make me bite you," Shego glared at Kim. The young girl had taken Shego's favorite pair of cargo pants. She has intended to wear those today.

"But I like them," Kim pouted.

"So do I!" Shego Groaned "Now give them."

"But I wanna wear them." Kim whined.

Shego gave her the most pathetic look she could come up with. Her bottom slipped into a pout and she made it quiver slightly. She let her eyes watered over, and she sniffled lightly.

"Oh fine," Kim said throwing the pants to her. " That's way worse than any puppy dog pout I could have ever used on you."

Shego stuck her tongue out at Kim much like Wego had done to Hego.

Kim ignored her and rummaged through her closet again. It hadn't occurred to Kim that she would have nothing to wear the next morning. Her mother and father were probably wondering where she was. Slipping out in the middle of the night wasn't such a great idea after all.

'Its not like I actually intended to spend the night,' Kim thought to herself. 'Okay so I did but whatever.'

"Can I use your phone?" Kim stated out loud. "Ouch!"

Shego held in a laugh as she threw her cell phone at Kim and hit her between the shoulder blades.

"Sorry?"

"I'll show you sorry!" Kim attacked her.

Shego grinned and took in the blunt force of Kim slamming into her. She lashed out, and punch connected with Kim's celiac plexus causing her to groan. Shaking it off she aimed a quick punch to Shego's right shoulder; vaguely aware her left shoulder was still injured. The fight didn't stop. Kim and Shego separated. This time Shego was the one to cause their stand off to become active as she quickly swept across the floor and Watched as Kim Flipped over her; suddenly she just stood up and caught Kim in mid air. This was actually a bad idea. The momentum of Kim's flying body caused the two to fall over into a heap on the floor. The two began wrestling around on Shego's black carpet, Kim felt Shego wince. The younger girl managed to wiggle her way from underneath Shego and slide onto her back. Kim attempted to pin her and Shego groaned in frustration. Kim held on for "Dead life" As Shego stood up and fell backward onto her bed, the two bounced off and fell into a heap on the floor. Kim froze momentarily as the air was knocked out of her, but laughed lightly along with Shego.

"You shower alone," Shego said sticking her tongue out at Kim.

--

All right I shouldn't have to tell my readers to be safe over the holidays but I feel the need. I would love to hear from you after it's over. Just to let me know you all are all right. If you do choose to live your life on the edge and do something stupid, VIDEO TAPE IT. I want to enjoy watching your dumb ass attempt something ridiculous. . Don't forget to Review.

See you in January… Have a Happy New Year.


	8. What's the sitch

Now that I've finished this chapter I'm going to bed…for the rest of the day. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: What's the sitch.

--

"Oh look it!" Kim said she had been pulling Shego around Club Banana for at least twenty minutes. "those jeans are spankin'"

"Those pants may be spankin' but that shirt is screamin' her name!" Monique said popping from behind a clothing rack. She pulled out a black t- shirt. On the front on it where two lines that said. "Not good at empathy, How about some sarcasm?"

"I'll take it!" Kim said. "what size are you?"

"Medium," Shego said.

"You want it on your tab?" Monique asked.

Kim shook her head. "I'll pay for that and a pair of those jeans."

"Measurements still the same?"

"I need 34 in height ," Kim said.

"and I thought I was tall," Shego said, giving Kim a kiss on the cheek..

"None of that!" Monique teased, from behind the counter. Which caused a growl from Shego, but Monique just waved her off. " Girl did I tell you the sitch?"

"No." Kim said leaning in close.

"I'm dating Bonnie's older sisters." Monique said with a grin.

"No way," Shego said. "both of them?"

Monique nodded. "When you get one you get the other."

Kim shook her head. "how does that even work?"

"Really it's still pretty shaky but we're working it out."

"That's so cool," Shego said. "but on a whole 'nother level"

"What are you saying you want two girlfriends?" Kim asked folding her hands over her chest.

"Hell no!" Shego said pulling Kim into her arms. "That's twice the drama, and I like being drama free."

"Except when your being chased down by global justice."

"Right." Shego said. Taking the bag from off the counter.

"What time do you get off?" Kim asked, enjoying the warmth Shego's body was giving off.

"At 6 the mall is closing early today." Monique answered. "So I'll be spending some time with my ladies."

Kim shook her head. "Good luck."

--

"Mego when you said shopping that didn't mean buy the mall." Shego groaned.

"yeah but I had to get in this months quota of everything I look good in."

"you won't have enough time to wear all this stuff." Shego retorted.

"and your point?" He asked.

"Take it back." Shego said. "or your walking home with all this crap."

"and mess up my hair?" Mego asked incredulously.

"you won't have any hair if you don't take some of that stuff back!" Shego growled.

"I'm telling dad you threatened me," Mego shot back.

Shego folded her hands over her chest. "get your crap and come on."

--

"It won't fit!" She growled trying to stuff all of Mego's crap in the trunk.

"Try harder," Mego said. Leaning against the car. :it's just one more box."

"Then set it in your lap," Kim said.

"and wrinkle my pants?" Mego asked as the box was shoved into his hands.

"just hold the box." Shego said getting into the drivers side. "or walk."

Mego grumbled as he got in the back seat behind Kim.

--

"Samantha!" Shego heard her fathers voice call from down the stairs.

"what!" She yelled back.

"get down here," He answered.

Shego descended the stairs, instantly spotted Mego grinning, and growled.

"Rumor has it you've been threatening your bother again." The older man said, pushing his glasses further upon his nose.

"I don't recall doing that," Shego said giving him her best clueless expression.

"You're grounded."

I am so sick…anyway review.


	9. Blow By Blow

Next chapter is here woots!

For those of you have are currently reading Dysfunctional Family you can tell that Shego's dad (Hunter) has gone through a much needed transformation between stories. The lame version of him just happens to be in this story. Sorry…

_Chapter 9: Blow by blow_

Kim peaked from her place around corner at the top of the stairs to watch Shego's reaction. It wasn't pretty, Kim cringed as Shego flew across the living room in order to catch her soon to be sniveling, good for nothing brother.

"Mommy!" Mego screamed before taking off. Shego's hands lit up as her eyes burned with anger.

"Help me!" He yelped as he raced through the house for his life.

"Mom's not home," Shego growled.

Which was a good thing, if the woman had been home Shego would probably get cuffed on the head a few times for attempted murder. Her mother was against those types of crimes. Sometimes Shego just couldn't figure out why, there was so many idiots she could eradicate. Fortunately Kim was against it also and decided since the person who wore the pants in this family was missing in action, she'd do something about her renegade warrior.

Shego was caught off guard by the sudden impact that caused her to tumble over. Kim smiled.

"I guess I could have handled that better, yeah?" She asked Shego as she stood up.

"Oh yeah," Shego said flexing her claws. "I'll make you wish you had handled that better."

Kim gulped and it was her turn to run, Something she never pictured herself doing when offered a chance to square of with Shego. She probably would have accepted the challenge if she wasn't worried about completely ruining the Orrick home.

"Get back here and receive your beating!" Shego growled.

"Not a chance," Kim answered hoping over the chair Shego's dad, whom of which she hadn't had the chance to meet yet, sat in.

He lifted his head and began to scold Shego again for having company even though she was grounded.

The young girl ignored him though, she was to focused on her target to care what that lazy man had to say. It's not like he would actually enforce her grounding anyway and even if he tried, she wouldn't listen.

Perhaps if she respected him more she would feel the need to consider following his orders.

"You should listen to your dad, it'll save you an ass whipping." Kim taunted.

"Oh you wish," Shego said with an extra bust of speed as she rounded the corner.

Kim stopped suddenly and ducked, causing the older girl to go flying over her head and into her bedroom door.

"Opps," Kim laughed climbing out of the nearest window. She heard Shego mutter something that she swore was a promise of serious hurt.

"Cheater," Shego said once she got close enough to the teen hero.

"I did no such thing!" Kim said incredulously. "I just used your speed against you at the right time."

"Stop talking and fight me!"

"You don't want to fight me," Kim said as if she knew she would win.

Shego stopped suddenly and flung plasma at the shorter girl, and for once this fight she was actually able to take the redhead off guard.

Kim dodged rolled forward and jumped off to the side.

The two women stood staring each other down.

"Strictly hand to hand," Kim told her.

Shego responded by charging her. The younger woman was preparing for the roundhouse she sent her, but stumbled backwards when Shego crouched and lashed out with a spinning sweep.

"Let's go!" Shego urged her annoyed.

Kim was more than happy to oblige and joyfully sent Shego a string of kicks and punches, but quickly went on the defensive as Shego switched her fighting style.

Kim backed away as Shego went dizzily around in circles, her drunken master walk was something Kim had only got the chance to see once, and for that she was grateful. She'd gotten her ass handed to her.

People on the street stopped to stare at the fighting couple, but were mindful to stay far enough out of the way so they didn't end up in the fray of things.

"Scared Pumpkin?" Shego taunted.

"Not a chance," Kim said and bravely charged the woman, she needed an opening and she needed it before Shego could attack.

Perhaps the charge was a stupid idea, Shego didn't follow through with her threat of using Drunken Kung fu instead she fell causing Kim to fly over her when she attempted to execute her flying kick.

But Kim quickly recovered sweeping as she landed, she kicked the older girl as she attempted to stand causing her to fall back over. Kim stood as she began to bring her foot down on the older girl again but Shego regained her speed and swept underneath Kim's legs.

The cheerleader back flipped away from her opponent and the raven haired girl gave chase. She quickly slipped into crane position and preformed a leaping crane attack. Shego couldn't dodge it in time and it landed on her upper torso. The plasma charged warrior wasn't deterred she grabbed the out reached foot when it planted on her chest and managed to trust it backwards.

Instead of falling the younger girl back flipped and tried to regain her balance. Her girlfriend wasn't about to let that happen and let loose her own string of combo's. Kim was thrown off by the on sought of punches, but she wouldn't let Shego know that her confidence in winning this fight was faltering.

She didn't have to, Shego could tell, the red heads fighting was getting sluggish and her punches were beginning to get half-assed.

"Come on!" Shego said angrily landing a punch to the younger woman's solar plexus.

Kim fell to her knees in pain. She wasn't exactly sure where it hurt anymore as the pain spread to the rest of her body.

Shego blinked and bent down in concern to see about her injured girlfriend.

"You okay?" Shego asked rubbing the smaller girl on her back.

"Yeah I'm good," Kim managed to get out. "Just give me a second."

"Just a second," Shego repeated. " you look like you'll need a few minutes."

Kim laughed lightly. "That sounds about right."

The crowd of people had gotten bigger and they wanted to see the rest of the fight. Not many people had gotten the chance to notice that the person their hero Kim Possible was currently fighting was her arch nemesis's partner in crime.

It took the hero a while to get back on her feet, and by that time Shego was ready for the fight to begin once again.

"I'm going to reacquaint your ass with someone it lost touch with," Kim said getting into her fighting stance.

"Just fight," Shego said ignoring the comment about Kim putting her foot up her ass and prepared for Kims blow to land as the younger woman attacked.

She closed the distance between them quickly and sent her a nice crescent kick. It wasn't enough to knock Shego down but it was a great distracting tactic that enabled her to send in a weighted punch.

Shego figured it was time to bring up her guard and stayed on the defensive until the right opening came along.

Kim attacked swiftly and quickly became annoyed when all of her attacks were being deflected.

Shego saw an opening and stuck landing two heavy strikes on each shoulder before bringing back up her defense.

Kim growled as she attacked and used her best defense breaker to get through the other woman's defensive poses.

Shego's arms hurt due to the blow and went on the offensive, both girls through kicks and punches at each other. Every blow landed, their moves were well calculated as their bodies went into auto drive.

Their adrenalin began pumping as they traded blows, their urgency to top the other was building, the anticipation to see the final blow was seeping into the depths of their souls. Every blow became more and more urgent as they fought at this point the winning blow could be dealt by anyone at any second.

--

Review!


	10. Final Blow

Next Chapter is here I want to finish this story it's ridiculous how long I take between updates.

Chapter 10: Final blow.

--

The two women panted softly, they'd stopped their battle momentarily.

"We can stop now," Shego said.

"Not a chance," Kim said flying back into action.

It wasn't until the cops finally showed that they decided to end the fight.

There punches seemed as if they were being thrown in slow motion as Shego finally stopped playing with the redhead and dealt the finishing blow to the side of the hero's neck.

The young redhead fell limply into the raven haired girls arms. The cops surrounded the two and Shego easily slipped the young woman onto her back, and made her get away.

By the time she snuck into Kim's bedroom window she was exhausted and wasn't above dropping the redhead onto the bed and passing out on the floor.

Instead Shego didn't, she went through the younger girls closet and found something she could fit, and headed for the shower.

--

Fifteen minutes Shego sat watching the younger girl sleeping peacefully. Shego knew she'd wake up eventually but she sort of felt bad for taking her out the way she did. The redhead wasn't expecting it, she felt as if she cheated the younger girl.

A while later she was pulled from her thoughts as the teen hero began to stir.

"Awe I feel like I got hit by a..."

"Swift plasma charged fist?" Shego finished for her with an impish smile.

Kim pouted lightly before noticing that her girlfriend was wearing her clothes.

"You look good in my clothes," Kim said. "But pink really isn't your color."

Shego pouted back.

"It was the only shirt that I could fit," Shego said honestly.

"Well maybe if you weren't so fat," Kim taunted.

Shego's eyes watered. "You think I'm fat?"

"Of course I don't," Kim said placing hand on Shego's soft cheek. She stroked the delectate skin, touching it in a way she'd never experienced.

Shego sighed into Kim's hand and closed her eyes. The softness of Kim's palm relaxing her.

The two girls didn't notice their breath coming quicker as they moved in closer. Kim shivered as she felt the other girls body heat consume her.

"Kimmie cub!" James called anxiously.

Kim and Shego jumped apart hurriedly. There breathing uneven as if they'd just finished running a marathon.

"Yeah dad?" Kim said hopping off of her bed to open her door.

"I was just coming to see if you were upstairs." James answered. Your supposed abduction is all over the news.

Kim groaned and slapped her hand over her head.

"I haven't been abducted," Kim said. "I had a sparing match and lost."

"You lost?" He father repeated skeptically.

"Yeah," Kim said. "She brought me home afterward."

James rose one of his eyebrows, and slowly began his decent down the stairs.

Kim turned around and looked around quickly. Her raven haired female had managed to escape.

She sighed and stripped out of her current clothes and went to take a shower. I'd do her some good. She felt as if she was caked in dried sweat, and wanted to wash it off as soon as possible.

That fight with Shego had been invigorating except for that small moment where she felt defeated.

She smiled at the thought, Shego wouldn't let her give up, and forced her to try harder.

The small redhead sighed as she turned on the water to just the right temperature. It was nice to spar with the older girl, she didn't have to worry about Shego trying to "take her out,"

Not that she had to worry about that before but now it was just something she knew for sure.

Kim smiled as the warm water engulfed her senses, her lady was probably at home staring at herself in the mirror admiring how the clothes hugged her curves.

--

"Shego!" Drakken called.

"Yes Master?" She answered obediently.

"Make yourself useful," He said.

"How may I be of service to you Master?" Shego said bowing her head in submission. Her dark locks falling over her shoulders.

"Go get me this woman," He slid a picture towards her. "Her name is Nealam Huamaki. She's a young architect from Egypt."

"Dead or alive Master?" Shego said with a bow.

"Alive genius she's useless to me dead." Drakken barked. Sure good help was hard to find but even work under mind control was becoming tedious.

"I apologize for my stupidity Master," Shego said, slipping the picture of her target into her cat suit pocket.

"You're forgiven," Drakken said.

"You're such a merciful leader," Shego's hollow voice fluttered through the room.

"I know," Drakken said. "Hurry with our new target."

"Yes Master," Shego said, Slipping off into the darkness of the night.

"And just when I thought I could create the most powerful force in the world." Drakken mumbled. "I find out she's been under my finger times the whole time."

--

Shego scanned the area before making her move. She found herself in a small suburban neighborhood, she looked down at the address and found the house she was looking for.

Like an expert thief she study the house in depth and located all of it's weaknesses.

There, a small attic window, was her opening. She artfully climbed the side of the house to reach her destination. She was careful so not to arouse suspicion. She jumped lightly when the woman's bedroom window turned on.

Out from the room came the humming's of a small melody Shego had never heard before. She was enchanted by the song before she was brought back to reality by a dog barking in the distance.

Dogs were possibly a thief's worse nightmare. They ruined everything and always made her feel bad when she had to put them to sleep.

Shego shuddered, pulling out the special gas canister and dropping it down onto the grass as the targets canine came patrolling around her side of the house.

She heard as the gas substance was released from the canister and the dogs fell to the ground with a thud. It'd be awake in a few hours but she still felt guilty.

Her thoughts again back on her target she made her move, she now had two options. She could continue her original route or creep through the bedroom window.

Shego being not one to pass up a good opportunity to make things easier on herself. Choose the attic entrance. She didn't want her prey trying to escape.

--

Yay aren't you all happy?

Review and click the "Next button" Please!


	11. Night Stalker

Two updates at once woots… Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 11: Night Stalker

--

Her opponent was a small dainty looking woman, she seemed to be getting ready to go somewhere very important. It was then Shego noted another voice in the house.

Nealam laughed heartedly and called back a quick response. It was then Shego struck quickly climbing up the side of the house to reach her destination. Gaining entrance to the attic was easy for the thief.

She climbed in and had to suppress a cough, this wasn't an Attic that was used very often and it showed.

She found the hatchway that led into the rest of the house and quietly made her exit.

"What time do you think we'll come back?" She heard the other voice ask, it was coming from somewhere behind her.

"Oh I don't know," Nealam answered. "What time do you want to come back?"

She wasn't going to take the chance, she silently hurried to the room the other person was in and peeked inside. Her back was turned and she was easily able to knock out the older woman.

"Ami?" Nealam called out her voice was coming closer Shego hid in the shower and secretly stalked her real pray.

Her opening came as the other woman came rushing into the room after seeing the other girl sprawled out on the floor.

"It's sweet to see you care," Shego taunted before letting the woman slip into unconsciousness.

She slid her pray over her shoulder and made her getaway under the cloak of darkness the midnight sky provided her.

--

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered. She was sitting in the gym waiting for cheerleading practice to start.

"Got a kidnapping," Wade said.

"What's it this time?" She asked. "A witch doctor."

"Not quite," Wade said. "Doctor Nealam Huamaki, she's a world renowned specialist is her field."

"Great what's so special about her?" Kim asked wanting him to get to the point.

"She's been kidnapped!" Wade exclaimed. "And Global Justice can't track it. I've been asked to investigate the crime scene and see what I can come up it."

"And you came up with?" Kim asked.

"Skilled," Wade said. "Which translates into nothing, it just didn't look like anything our typical guys would do."

Kim sighed all she needed right now was another crazy thief to look after. She couldn't even get her own girlfriend to look at her much less talk to her.

Shego sat in trig with her and no matter how much she tried wouldn't even acknowledge the younger redhead was there.

Kim had even followed the older woman at any time she could in order to

try and figure out what was wrong with her.

Kim was now bummed and could careless about some stupid kidnap victim,

as mean as that sounded.

"Global justice can't handle this?" Kim asked.

"No," Wade frowned. "That woman needs your help Kim."

"Any witnesses?" Kim asked.

Wade went through every detail of his findings.

Kim's mind began to reel.

---

"So what were you doing on the night of the robbery," Asked the agent doing the investigating..

"At home," Came the quiet answer. "Sleeping."

"Right," The shorter woman said as if she didn't believe the answer.

The woman in the chair remained quiet. It was useless to answer their questions. They would never believe anything that left her mouth. She never expected them too.

"You've managed to slip from under our radar," The agent began speaking again. "You're a sneaky little devil aren't you."

The woman didn't speak, she would answer no more of their questions just as they would answer no more of her questions.

"You're not out from under our radar yet." The agent told her.

The girl rolled her eyes she had no time for this, she knew the "don't skip town" rule, she'd been through this all before and wasn't surprised when she was called in for something she didn't even do.

--

"Mom?"

Kim opened the door to her mothers office and called out again. The surgeon most likely was away doing what she was paid to do.

Kim sat down in her mothers comfortable chair around the desk and decided to wait patiently. That cases was a dead end, but there was something that stuck out in Kim's mind and she couldn't figure out what.

Awkwardly she put her hand on the same spot Shego had used to knock her out before and her face construed with thought.

"No way," Kim shrugged and the mental image of Shego during their last actually battle flashed in her mind.

The droning expression, the disappearance of her taunting, the smooth ability to fight without actually trying to kill the teen had disappeared. It left her fighting a shell of a wonderful warrior.

--

You know you want to click the button!


	12. Unusual Circumstance

Yay next chapter woot!

Chapter 12: Unusual circumstances.

Shego sighed lightly as she finally woke up. Unfortunately she felt as if she hadn't been able to get much sleep.

The raven haired girl got out of bed and stretched. She had two hours before school would start but she was to lazy to get dressed.

It was on her way out of her bedroom that she stopped to look at her collage of pictures she'd put up of Kim. She was proud of her little creation even if her little redhead hadn't seen it yet.

She sighed again and went down stairs.

"Go get dressed," Karrie said meeting her daughter as she walked out of her room.

"Can we talk?" Shego asked ignoring her mothers command.

"Of course," Karrie said immediately, it had been a while since the young woman had come to her for a one on one. She was beginning to worry Shego was shoving her out of her life, like most children do as they grow up.

"I think there maybe something wrong with me," Shego said.

"Wrong as in health or wrong as in?" Karrie asked trying to get a better assessment of what her child meant.

"Wrong as in just wrong," Shego said, she didn't really know what type of wrong.

"How so?"

"Well, I've been having these random sleep spells." Shego began. "Like a few days ago. I knew I went out on a mission for Dr. D but when I woke up I was in my bed."

"Then what if you dreamt up the whole mission." Karrie asked.

"I couldn't have," Shego answered. "I don't have dreams like that."

"Has Kim mentioned anything about you acting strange?" the older Orrick asked.

"I haven't spoken to her," Shego answered honestly.

"Things not going well already?" She asked.

"No that's not it." Shego said. "I just get these strong feelings to ignore her when she's around."

"Sounds like your tired of her to me."

"You can't be tired of someone you miss as much as I miss my pumpkin," Shego defended.

The room was silent as both women stared at each other.

"Maybe you should call Betty and see if she can find anything that might be causing you to act unnaturally now." Karrie said. "Dr. Drakken can be quiet the moron."

"Yeah true, but one would think he should have learned his lesson with the whole modulator thing." Shego sighed. She didn't trust that bastard but she didn't think he was that stupid.

--

"Morning Princess," Shego said greeting Kim at her front door.

The redhead scowled at her and continued walking passes her.

"Kimmie," Shego said.

"What?" Kim said angrily.

"Just give me a few minutes to explain myself," Shego said.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore just say it, but don't ignore me." Kim growled.

"I think there's something wrong with me," Shego tried.

"There is," Kim snapped. "Your a liar, a theif, and a terrible girlfriend."

Shego stood there stunned as the angry redhead stalked off. She couldn't believe her little pumpkin had just shoved her aside. She shrugged after a moment and decided she didn't want to go to school anymore. She tossed her bag in the mud near the Possible's door and left.

--

Kim sighed as she finished telling Monique about her week.

"Well did you even listen to what she had to say?" Monique asked. "I know damn well I would have wanted to know what the hell's been wrong with her."

"No," Kim answered. "I was so OOC I walked off. She didn't even show up for school."

"Nbd," Monique said. "She'll get over it."

"Idk," Kim said. "I think I may have hurt her feeling."

"You two have got to stop talking like that," Ron said eating a chip.

Monique looked passed Kim and stood up hurriedly.

"Brb," She said grabbing her stuff and running off.

"Tyt," Kim mumbled, that girl was always in trouble with some female.

"M! Get back here!" Bonnie said chasing after her.

"What's Tyt?" Ron asked.

"Take your time." Kim sighed and shook her head.

--

Shego found herself inside of Drakken's lair. If Kim wanted a lying, thieving, terrible girlfriend she'd get exactly what she was expecting.

She strolled through her quarters and opened her closet door. There were two new catsuits a white one and a black one, along with the other ten green and black ones she had.

She dark one was a gift from Drakken for being such great muscle. She'd yet to use the white one, He'd given it to her for reasons unknown.

She pulled out her catsuit as she changed clothes to go to work. Hopefully Dr. D had something for her to do.

"Hey Dr. D!" Shego said zipping up the rest of her catsuit.

"Ah Shego," He grinned. "Just the person I need."

Shego took out her nail file and preceded to listen to what Drakken had to say.

"Dr. Huamaki's been missing your entertainment perhaps you can keep her company while I'm gone."

"So you want me to baby-sit while you have all the fun?" She sighed.

"It'll just be for a little while," Dr. Drakken tried to reassure her.

"Yeah whatever just hurry up," She said. " and don't get caught."

"Whose the boss around here?" Drakken asked grabbing his coat and leaving.

Shego continued to file her nails when she entered the quarters the young architect was in.

"Morning," She mumbled to the doctor who was eating breakfast.

She smiled but didn't say anything, She liked to fool Drakken into thinking she couldn't understand English so the two mostly spoke in American sigh language.

"How was your night?" The doctor asked putting down her fork in order to sign.

"It was alright," Shego said. "Could have been worse."

"How was yours?" Shego signed back.

"Staying here is like living in a hotel sweet," The Doctor giggled. "Amazing food, nice comfy bed, someone comes in to clean everyday. I'm in no hurry to leave."

Shego smiled. "You're a lazy ass,"

"Nothing wrong with that," Nealam answered.

"He'll get impatient eventually," Shego said.

"I expected him to lose it days ago," She answered honestly.

Shego reminded quiet as she filed her nails, they'd done enough talking for the moment.

---

Click the button!


	13. Watch'er!

Yay! two updates…

Chapter 13: Watch'er

--

"We still need to find that missing Architect Kim," Wade reminded her as she closed her locker door.

"I know," Kim said. "I don't have any real leads."

"Then tell me the fake ones and I'll see if we can get anywhere." Wade said.

Kim sighed. "I think Shego did it."

"That's highly plausible," Wade said. "But wasn't she with you?"

"She left," Kim said.

"What points to Shego?"

"The attack used on the doctors girlfriend." Kim said. "It's the same one Shego seems to love using on me lately."

"Plenty of people use that," Wade said. "You can't just point to Shego."

"I know my villains Wade," Kim said slightly agitated. "It was clean, nothing out of place, no real damage on any of the victims."

"Have you let Global Justice in on this,"

"No," Kim said. "Dr. Director doesn't have time to listen to theories."

---

Shego watched the doctor turn on the Television to watch the history channel.

"This is quite interesting," She signed to Shego.

"How so?"

"They've been looking for the tomb of the most powerful pharaoh who ever lived," She laughed. "And are shocked that it's a woman."

Shego grinned. "So when will you retire?"

"I design and help build mansions and castles and I've found King Tut,"

Nealam said. "When I find his parents. I'll retire a very wealthy woman."

The thief nodded and checked her nails.

"When will you retire?" She asked Shego.

"There's no such thing as retirement for an Orrick." Shego murmured.

"Nonsense your aunt Laura retired in order to become a school teacher," Nealam reminded her.

"From bad to worse," Shego said. "She was still making peoples lives miserable."

"So any other people snatchers in your family or just you?" Nealam asked curiously.

Shego lifted an eyebrow at her and stood up.

"Now you'll abandon me right?" Nealam frowned.

Shego didn't say anything as she left the room. Never before had he regretted the family she'd been born into, but now she definitely admitted she hated it.

It was ruining all of her relationships outside of the villain community.

It was then that her mind began to cloud over and her conscious mind went dormant.

"I'm back," Drakken said with a grin.

"Welcome back Master," Shego greeted with a light bow.

"You have a new mission today while I take care of the non English speaking doctor." Drakken said.

"Here's your new target," Drakken said. "Her name is Monique Watson. Bring her to me unharmed."

"As you wish it." Shego looked at the picture and instantly knew who it was. It was the beautiful girl who was Kim's friend, and sometimes sidekick.

Her body went into auto as she left the lair.

It took sometime before she reached her destination and found the other girl being chased down by her lousy ex-girlfriend.

Shego rolled her eye's and waited.

--

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked as Kim stopped and looked around.

"Shego's here somewhere," Kim answered.

"You haven't seen her all day," Ron pointed out. "I doubt she'd come back for sixth period."

"Maybe she didn't," Kim said suspiciously.

--

"What in the world," Monique gasped when Shego pulled her into a broom closet as Bonnie ran by looking for her. "Oh man I've never been so glad to see you."

Shego didn't say anything, She just looked at the grateful girl with dark eyes.

"Shego?" Monique said a bit confused.

"This won't hurt," She promised, before quickly sending the innocent girl into unconsciousness.

The two waited until the bell to go to sixth period rang before Shego made her get away with her captive.

"Busted," Kim said stopping her before she could exit.

"Not so much," Shego said lashing out at the younger girl with a world shattering kick to the ribs.

The team hero wasn't expecting it as she was sent to her knees in pain.

She looked into the cold eye's Shego starred down at her with and silently wondered if the older woman was planning on finishing the job.

Instead her eyes showed a jolt of concern before going blank again.

Kim could do nothing but let the girl run off with one of her best friends. It wasn't long before darkness took her over.

--

"Excellent job Shego," Drakken said as She laid Shego on the couch where they were holding the doctor captive.

"I aim to please Master," Shego said.

The young architect frowned again at the oddness of Shego's behavior.

"That's good," Drakken said. "We'll put my plans in effect tomorrow. It's about time I got this operation underway."

Shego didn't question what this "operation" was Drakken was speaking about but she figured she wouldn't like it very much.

"You Shego will be my link between the Architect and myself. Signing whatever my instructions are."

"As you wish it," Shego said with a bow.

"Good then," Drakken said leaving. "You're dismissed."

Shego automatically turned around and followed her master out of the room, but stopped at the door.

"When she awakens," Shego paused. "Tell her I'm sorry."

--

Woots! next update? Who knows...The more reviews the faster the update.


	14. Where we loved us

Here's chapter 14, Enjoy.

_Chapter 14: Where we loved "Us"_

"_Now, Now Pumpkin," Shego taunted. "Getting a little feisty are we?"_

"_You do this to me…" Kim said biting her girlfriends lower lip as they again engaged in a lustrous kiss. _

_Shego moaned as the slightly younger girls hands traveled upward slowly. Her delicate fingers taking in the feel of soft skin. She relinquished in the feeling of being in Kim's arms. _

_Kim tugged at the lip between her teeth and Shego knew it was her lover asking for entrance. The older girl promptly gave her imp what she sought, and caught Kim's lips in order to claim them as her own._

_The younger red head wasn't sure what to do next and let her body take over. For once she was glad to not be in control of a situation. To let her guard down and have a _"normal" _relationship. She offered her most delicate muscle for the older woman taking. Hopefully when the time came, there'd be an equivalent exchange of devotion and zeal for then both to relish in._

"Here" _was a place where she genuinely felt sought after and cherished. Something she'd never experienced so fervently before. _"Here" _was a place where one individual could openly who fill her utterly. _

_The one individual who challenged her every time she _"wronged". _Forcing her to make choices between her natural calling and her dearest. _

_But in both their discernment that was satisfactory._

_As long as the two could be together. Protected in a place that no one could observe, and reality was a far off space in the distant future._

Kim's memory filled slumber was violently interrupted, as Ron took her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Maybe Shego was right when she said he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Kim thought fuzzily.

"Kim!" The young moron yelled into her ear. "Wake up."

"Stop," Kim mumbled. She could tell there was a crowd of people assembling around her. Between Ron's yelled, the whispering in the background, and the seemingly lack of air she couldn't establish any balance.

"What?" He asked continuing got shake her.

"Stop," She said again praying that he would listen to her. The shaking was causing her world to spin.

"I think she's waking up," He said smiling happily as he continued to shake her.

Kim squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to cut out the world and aim. Ron's smile disappeared as Kim's fist missed it's target and was stopped into by his face.

"I said stop," She said sitting up on her own. It took her a moment to gain enough control of her limbs to bring her knees into her chest in order to rest her head on them. Slowly she rocked back and forth trying to gain back mental control of her equilibrium.

"Ouch Kim," Ron said as the crowd laughed. "You should have said it more clearly."

"Sorry Ron, I didn't intend to hit you there." Kim muttered. "Where ever there was."

"Why would she do that?" Kim said silently to herself, still able to feel the impact of her loves foot into her ribs. "temporary lapse of insanity?"

--

"Good Afternoon Dr. Director," Shego said as the older woman entered her office. Shego was faced away from her. Staring out of the excellent view she had of Go city.

" You in my chair," Betty mentioned sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Get a new one," Shego said sarcastically. Who gave a crap about whose chair was whose. The other woman was just upset that Shego had stolen the most comfortable chair in the room. There was no way she was going to willingly put her shapely backside into that hard wooden thing in front of Directors desk.

"It's not in the budget," Director stated calmly.

"I want to test you." Shego said.

"On what," Director asked suspiciously. "intelligence?"

"Something like that," Turning the chair around.

The two women stared each other down until Shego broke eye contact by looking at the photo on the officers desk.

"I didn't know you where shagging Porter." Shego said with a laugh.

"And I didn't know you were shagging Possible," Director said. "I suppose now we're even."

"We're not," Shego said. " I haven't gone there with Princess."

"What? Shego taking things slow?" Director teased.

"I'm worried," Shego said. The raven haired woman looked down at her gloved covered hands and wondered what they were up to while she wasn't in control. "That the decisions I make are not my own."

Shego turned the chair back around toward the window.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Director asked, When she didn't receive a reply she twirled the chair around to face her.

It's previous guest was gone.

--

"You want me to what?" Monique exclaimed, she'd woken up a few hours prior, locked into a room with a women she didn't know. Here he was demanding that she be him home decorator.

"You will both do what you do best and construct me a new lair!" Dr. Drakken demanded.

"Are you going to pay me?" Monique asked. He kidnapped her and then excepted her to just comply with what ever it was he wanted with her. He better have to dough to pay for this. "I only do pro bono for friends."

"Then consider me a friend." Drakken said. He wasn't going to pay some mouthy brat to do something for him. She should be thankful for the chance she "Get to work."

"Oh no," Monique said. "Slavery was over long ago. I won't work for unfair wages, and for free is unfair."

"Are you and Shego related?" Drakken asked. The young woman was annoying him in way unimaginable.

"Distant cousins," Monique assured him.

"Good," Drakken said. "If you're related you'll be handled in the same manner."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Drakken smiled but didn't say anything as he went in search for the item he desired.

"You will do as I say under your own will or against it!" Drakken said pointing what looked like a gun of some kind of at the unsuspecting girl.

"That's enough Drakken," Kim said dropping down from the ceiling in front of Monique just as Drakken putting the trigger on his weapon.

"Oh this is way better than having the designer under control." Drakken murmured as Kim pulled the dart from her arm.

"What was that?" Kim asked. stumbling backwards. Monique was there to catch the older girl before she fell backwards.

"My greatest invention yet," He answered. He turned away from them and went back to his drawers.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and out the dart in the small compartment behind it.

Drakken was unaware until the small device's rockets folded out of the side and had flown out of the window.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. "No matter."


	15. You and Me in one spotlight

Here's chapter 15, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible, or any of the phrases that come from I, Robot.

_Chapter 15: You and Me in One Spotlight_

--

"Hey there Dr. D," Shego said coming in and sitting in Drakken's chair. She had an annoying habit of taking over things that weren't her when she walked into the central communications room of the lair.

"Do you mind Shego," Drakken said. "That is my chair."

"Get a new one," She said simply pulling out her nail file.

"It's not in the budget," Drakken muttered. "No matter, you and your new sidekick are going out on a mission."

"Side," Shego paused. "Kick?"

"Yes, Shego sidekick." He answered.

"What the hell is that?" She asked. As a masked warrior stepped in front of her. The suit it wore was an improved replica of the black one Drakken had given to her. The addition of the full hood, in Shego's opinion, was kind of cool.

"It's not a "that" Shego, It's a Her." He corrected. "No more questions."

"But,"

"On my command," Drakken said. Stopping the woman he called his partner from talking. She stood at attention and waited for further instruction.

"You and your new sidekick will go and fetch a vile of sparkly things for your Amazing genius." he said.

"I don't think Dr. Director needs and "Sparkly things" Dr. Drakken." Shego said sincerely. She honestly thought that the genius he must have been talking about was Dr. Director.

"Me, you troubled girl," Drakken said. "I am the genius."

Shego remained quiet even if she silently disagreed with his comment. She knew that she should correct her master no further.

"They are called "Nanites". They are kept in an area deemed restricted by Global Justice. You shall infiltrate their base and obtain them for me."

"As you wish it." Shego said, And took notice as woman behind her followed easily.

Shego smirked. There was something about this woman that was very familiar to her. Perhaps it was the redhead that hung in a neat ponytail, Or maybe it was her mannerisms. The way she did things seemed familiar.

It wasn't long be the two reached their destination. Shego was relieved the she didn't have to stop to many times to help her sidekick. It would seem Drakken had finally done something right for her and gotten her a suitable person to work with.

The redhead behind her stopped her from moving forward by putting her arm around her across her shoulders, She put her fingers to her lips and pointed forward.

But there was something about this embrace that got to her.

Shego nodded, taking mental note of the sound sensitive devices as she advanced with the stealth of a highly trained ninja.

The redhead cocked her head as she watched Shego move. Kim wasn't always the most patient type and took matters into her own hands as she effortlessly disabled the security systems and walked through.

"Touch nothing!" Shego hissed grabbing her young sidekick.

Kim shrugged and pulled free.

Shego managed to open the door that secured the lab and the two slithered in. Again she was careful not to trigger any alarms.

And against her will Kim again got impatient. She went in search of a way to disable to security system.

"Security breeched," a computerized voice called out. Shego looked around for her naughty sidekick and found her looking around bewildered and fingers still on the Alarm. It wasn't long before the search light appeared and spotted the two.

"I said touch nothing," Shego growled running off.

"Don't move!" Head of Global Justice commanded pointing her weapon toward the two "villains".

---

"I bet you didn't do it this time either," The short agent laughed. "and you were busted red handed."

Shego didn't reply as she stared off. Even here in the midst of Global Justice headquarters, the control Drakken held over her worm on.

"Or should I say red headed," She laughed again.

"You have been deemed hazardous," Shego said quietly. "will you comply?"

"Excuse me?" The annoying detective responded.

"You have been…"

"Shut up," She interrupted. "What did you do to Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible has been deemed Hazardous," Shego responded. "She will not comply."

"What are you an answering machine?"

"You have been deemed hazardous," Shego said rising from her seat. "Will you comply?"

"If I were you I'd sit down." The detective said pulling out her weapon.

--

"Kim Possible," Dr. Director said from the other side of the table. "You've been arrested."

Kim did not respond as the older woman spoke to her.

"Do you understand?" Dr. Director asked. The red head nodded slowly.

"Do you know why you have been arrested?" Dr. Director asked.

Kim shook her head.

"For conspiracy to steal government property, breaking and entering, tampering with government security, criminal trespassing..."

"You have been deemed hazardous…" Kim suddenly said. "will you comply?"

"Comply?" Doctor Director asked.

"Yes, Will you comply?" She repeated.

Dr. director sat back in her chair. She didn't exactly know what was wrong with the young super hero but she had an idea.

Shego's mother had called her and explain her daughters mind control situation.

"Yes," Dr. Director said. "I will comply."

"Good." Kim responded standing.

"But only if you comply to what I want done first." The one eye's woman said.

Kim's expression changed.

"What are you're wishes?" Kim said, debating on whether or not this was a good idea.

"Give up your boss," Dr. Director said. "Tell us what he's done to you."

"My master is Shego," Kim said. "I am Shego's to command."

Dr. Director eyed Kim suspiciously. Drakken's new invention was amazing. It had managed to take over the mind of the great Kim possible.

"Doctor Director we have a situation." Will Du said entering the room without permission."

"Not now will,"

"An agents life is at your mercy," Agent Du commented. This caught Directors attention.

"Sit down Possible I shall return with you Master." She told her.

"What happened?" Betty asked Will as the two raced down the hallway.

"Something about being deemed hazardous and not complying." he answer.

The room The detective was in with Shego had been security locked from the inside.

"Samantha put her down." Director said using the intercom.

"She has been deemed hazardous and refuses to comply." Shego said. The grip she had on the agent was hard as she slammed her against the wall of the holding chamber.

"She will comply." Director said. "Tell her you will comply."

The detective couldn't get out a word as Shego cut off her air supply.


	16. Treacherous Waters

It's been a while. Just thought I'd finish this story up sometime soon.

_Chapter 16: Treacherous Waters._

Doctor Director was momentarily at a loss for what to do as she stared at Shego through the large glass window.

"You are scaring her," Director told Shego.

The grip the younger woman had on the trapped agent was deadly. The small woman struggled for oxygen, her face turning a deeper shade of blue every second that went by.

"You'll be a murderer," Director whispered.

Shego's eye's flashed with concern before going blank again.

"We've got to get in there." Agent Will Du told her. "I can do a manual over ride but that will take at least five minutes."

"We don't have five minutes," Director growled. She raced back toward the holding cell that held their rouge hero.

"You're master's a murderer," Doctor Director told the girl upon entering the room. The statement had the exact reaction she figured it would.

Kim Possible's easy going demeanor completely changed. Her body went ridged with anger as her dim green eyes turned to slits. Director kept her eye on the teen an noted she had instantly balled her hands into tights fists.

"No, She isn't." Kim hissed.

"She's killing someone as we speak," Director said. "Go see for yourself."

Kim's eyes shifted toward the door and back toward Director.

"Down the hall first door on your left," the older woman said stepping from in front of the door.

She let out a breath of air she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. When the younger women ran past her.

Will Du could do nothing but helplessly watch as his fellow agent's life slipped away.

"Shego," Kim muttered watching the scene through the same window.

"Don't just stand there," Will told her, just as Doctor Director entered the room.

Kim shook her head clear the feeling of fogginess that had over come her. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there.

"What are you doing?" Kim called through the window. Her mind fought with it's control device as she banged on the thick glass. The older woman wouldn't even glance her way.

"She can't hear you," Director told her.

She pressed the intercom button.

"You're killing her," The wayward hero told her. "Not even Darken would want this."

Kim shook her head clear the feeling of fogginess that had over come her. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there.

Shego dropped the cataleptic agent at the sound of Kim's voice. The mind controlled villain slowly turned to look at her. She noted the attire the redhead wore and growled in disbelief.

"Pumpkin?" Shego asked. The confusion was evident.

Shego's breathing became strenuous, as her heart raced at the realization that her silent defiant sidekick was her "princess".

"What's wrong with her!" The teen hero asked.

Shego doubled over as she hyperventilated. Her world began to grow dim. The older female lost balance and toppled, banging her head on the corner of the table before completely losing consciousness.

"Can you override the security system?" Kim asked Will, after checking her catsuit for her Kimmunicator.

"I'm working on it," Director said. The Global Justice leader opened the ventilation shaft and opened a small compartment with a hand full of colored wires.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing." Kim said. Watching the top agent take an unsteady breath.

"Wish I could," Director said. "I'm going with instincts."

Kim held in a groan.

"You are aware of the probable ramifications of this?" Will asked fidgeting.

"Oh only the security systems could shut down, all the doors on the cells open and we have a large problem on our hands," she answered. "or the doors could safety lock and then there is no possible way we could get in. There is always the chance,"

"Can you stop?" Kim asked.

"A chance you could just shut up and trust my instincts." Director finished. Then cut two of the colored wires and Kim sighed in relief as the doors slid open.

Kim checked the status of the fallen agent she appeared to be in good condition. The redhead then moved on to Shego, stepping over the puddle of blood from the gushing wound on her forehead. Kim checked her pulse and bit her bottom lip, it was faint but it was still there.

Doctor Director pulled the first aid kit off the wall near the door and came to Kim's aid. Expertly the doctor packed the wound and bandaged it.

"We've got to move them into the infirmary." Director said. She watched intently as Kim hoisted the unresponsive girl onto her back. The GJ leader picked up the fallen agent and began leading the way out.

"Get that wiring repaired," Director told Will Du on their way out.

"Where is everyone?" Kim asked.

"Passed the vault doors," Director explained. "Shego doesn't play well with my agents."

"What are they made of?"

"Eighteen inches of titanium," She answered. "we're technically in an indestructible box."

"How comforting," Kim said sarcastically. She didn't blame Shego for always trying to escape, they caged her as if she were some type of rabid animal.

"I know huh!" Director retorted. She typed in the security code and watched as the doors slowly slid apart.

Weapons turned on Kim, more accurately on Shego, the moment they were in sight.

"Hold your fire," Director called. She passed the agent she was carrying to one the unarmed officers.

"Escort them to sector seven and have Agent Connery looked over in sector four." She ordered and turn to Kim. "Behave."

Kim followed closely behind the agent that was leading them through many tangled corridors. It took them some time before the reached sector seven. It was behind another set of vault doors just like the ones that made the holding cells.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as they entered the sterile environment. "Surely she didn't look like this when she came in."

Kim got a strange sense of Déjà vu as she looked over the tall lanky woman. She didn't appear to be much older than twenty five and Kim was slightly worried about her abilities. She shook her thought away only the best worked for the G.J. .Age and skill had no correlation.

"She hit her head on the corner of a table."

"Ouch!" The doctor said, She turned and went through her drawers and pulled out a pair of gloves. "I'm Doctor Zephyrus."

"Kim Possible," Kim responded. "Is it serious?"

"Doesn't appear to be so, she's an incredibly swift healer." Zephyrus said. Kim watched closely as she cleaned the wound and looked it over closely. "Nothing to bad, possible minor concussion we'll see when she awakens."

The doctor bandaged the cut and removed her gloves.

"Surprised to see you in here as an accomplice…" She began. "Thought you were suppose to be a hero."

"I thought so too," Kim said rubbing her head. " Apparently someone else has other plans for me."

"And you're just going to let them have their way with you?" She asked.

"What choice do I have?" Kim sighed. She wasn't sure how she and Shego would get out of their current situation but she was sure they'd persevere.

--

See you next chapter.


	17. Rock and a Hard Place

Man it's been a long time. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen: Rock and Hard place

Kim sat in her cell waiting for Shego to regain consciousness. The odd doctor she'd met in the infirmary gave her a giant tennis ball. The cell was quite large in compression to the one Shego would be getting. Apparently the girl didn't do well in either large or small spaces so they tried to accommodate for that.

Kim thought it was funny how much Global Justice went out of their way just to try and make Shego comfortable. She completely understood where they were coming from. A comfortable Shego was a less bothersome Shego.

The young red head tossed the large ball at the opposite wall and repeated the motion once it returned to her hand. She was grateful for the small toy. By this point and time she probably would have been bored out of her mind regardless of all the things she had to think about. Her mother was apparently around here someone, along with Shego's.

The older redhead was probably worried out of her mind. Kim had never been on this side of the law before. She could hear her mother inside her mind blaming Shego for Kim's misfortune. Kim sure hoped that wasn't the case. Shego didn't drag her into any of this. It wasn't the raven haired girl's fault that Drakken had a thing for mind control. It actually seemed like it was the one diabolical thing he was good at. It was just more of inconvenience when it landed her in a jail cell.

She heard footsteps outside of her cell door. It was probably the guards changing. This was amusing for her. Shego probably knew all these things. What time the shift change was at regardless of whether or not she was awake or asleep. There were no window's to let Kim know how much time had gone by and that bothered her. She felt like she wasn't getting any fresh air. She could see how Shego could easily become cluster phobic in here. She supposed that was another reason the cell designed to hold Shego included air conditioning and what not. Someone obviously trusted her not to destroy a thermostat and try to kill someone with it.

Kim wondered how many times Shego had broken out of these cells.

More footsteps outside caught her attention. She heard the beeping from the keypad outside. She stopped her tossing and waited patiently as Director came into the cell. She took a seat across from her.

"Shego's awake," Betty informed her. "She allowed us to do some very general looking around but we couldn't find anything. We were hoping you would give us a more in-depth peek."

"You won't find anything in us, it's the catsuit." Kim told her. "Drakken used enough tranquilizers to put out a bear and when I woke up I was in that funny catsuit."

"What happened the next time you saw Drakken?" Director asked.

"He said something but I can't remember what it was." Kim said. "After that everything is blank."

Doctor Director sat there silently and after a few moments she nodded.

"Do you have any clue where your friends are being held?" Director asked.

"No but I've got a pretty good idea how to find out."

Doctor Drakken paced around his lair. It had been some time since he'd sent Shego and her new pet off. The dark skinned girl and the architect were still refusing to do his bidding. Now they sat in the room watching television and being catered too.

The scientist groaned. This wasn't fair. Out of all the things he'd tried that one to actually work still had some kinks in it. He should have taken into account that Kim Possible's best friend would have a big mouth.

Drakken heard light foot steps behind him and turned around quickly. Shego stood behind him, and behind her was her red headed sidekick.

Shego held out her hand and dropped a small vial of metal liquid into Drakken's.

"Good Girl, Shego." Drakken praised. "You've pleased me greatly."

"Forgive me Master," Shego replied.

"Forgive you?" Doctor Drakken asked. "For what? You've done a very good job."

"For my betrayal," Shego looked at the ground as Global Justice agents surrounded them.

Drakken looked back and forth between Shego and the Global Justice officials. He could barely believe his eyes. How had Shego made the decision to betray him while under mind control? He took in the state of the dark haired woman. She was still under his control.

"Shego, get rid of them!" Drakken ordered as he made a run for it.

"As you wish it," Shego turned on the Global justice agents but Kim was on the raven haired girl quickly engaging her in battle. Apparently Kim's battle suits mind control design wasn't as intricate as Shego's. Kim's uniform's control over her ceased once the catsuit was removed and did not recover once it was put back on. Shego's on the other hand had to be deactivated. The moment she had put the suit back on Drakken's control over her ensued.

Kim had to be careful. Shego was lethal without control over her body. The older girls movements were smooth and Kim wasn't have much trouble keeping up. One things this mind control lacked was spontaneity. Shego's moves were predictable, her fighting style was simple. Worst of all there was no taunting which meant neither of them were getting any enjoyment from this meeting. Kim dodged quickly and took the opening she found to go on the offensive. Shego must have been enjoying defending herself more. She was gaining speed and not taking any action to make possible holes in Kim's offense.

"Shego!" Doctor Drakken called. "Finish her and come help me."

"Yes Master," Any traces of emotion drained from Shego as she became eager to finish her fight. Kim grinned she had learned a thing or two over the years she'd known Shego. The redhead's defense went up as Shego roughly punched her, placing all her power behind her fists. Kim wasn't sure how long Shego's endurance would keep her pumped for.

Kim threw out a mid level kick to push the raven haired villain backward. Kim bolted away from the main action. The redhead knew how much Shego enjoyed chasing her down. Getting her out of here shot of Drakken's commands would also do wonders for her. Shego caught the hood of her cat suit and snagged her backwards.

Kim allowed the force of her body to crash back against Shego. The two toppled over and Kim struggled to get free. She turned toward Shego but the brunette's grip on her catsuit made the cloth tighten around her airway. Kim forced her knee into Shego's chest; the villain seemed unfazed by this move even as Kim felt the cracking of ribs underneath the pressure. The older girl's firm grasp on the cloth around her neck was causing her to be unnerved slightly. Shego's left hand reached out and Kim tried to unzip her cat suit. The redhead couldn't work fast enough before she felt Shego's hand around her neck.

Shego grunted as Kim struggled. All she wanted to do was get her to stop moving. That was all her master wanted. Her master wanted for her to be done with Kim Possible and there was only one logical way to be rid of the girl forever. All she had to do was get the young redhead to stop breathing.

"Shego," Kim gasped. "Please…"

The raven haired girl didn't respond. She watched the tears form in Kim's eyes. The redheaded female's struggling was declining.

"Come on!" Shego grunted. There was something deep inside her that wanted the girl to fight back. It was clawing away at her inside her head, the voice was giving her orders greatly conflicting those of her master.

Kim sank her knee harder into Shego's chest. The girl gurgled slightly. Kim could do nothing but stare at the female whom had been her long time martial arts rival. Blood spilled from the raven haired girls mouth her grip on Kim went lax. The redhead removed herself from Shego's reach. Grasping her neck and rubbing it as she sucked in precious air. Shego rolled over onto her side clutching her upper torso.

"Help!" Kim tried to scream. The sound came out strangled.

The redhead hero ignored her pain and removed herself from the floor. She was determined to get back to the main sector and retrieve help for her dying girlfriend. The doors to the central command sector opened and Kim staggered inside.

Global Justice Officials were at her side in seconds. She led them to the barely conscious girl, even as Shego lay dying the mind control device held her captive. She weakly fought the guards who were trying to help save her life. They got her strapped down, moving quickly as they tried to stabilize the young villain.

Things were a blur. Doctors stood in her way blocking her view of Shego. They were attempting to check her out even though the redhead insisted she was fine. He voice and awkward breathing told the doctors otherwise.

Kim felt a needle suddenly stab her in the neck and before she could respond the girl lost consciousness.

"Her broken ribs have punctured her lungs," Kim over heard one of the doctors talking quietly to someone else. Kim was having a hard time opening her eyes. The talking in the background ceased and Kim felt someone's hand over her own.

"Just try and relax," She heard the soft voice of Betty Director tell her.

Kim was confused. Her neck was sore but she was pretty sure she wasn't brandishing punctured lungs. Her mind cleared and she remembered her last images of Shego. The young woman curled into the fetal position. The last thing Kim wanted to do was relax. She needed to know if Shego was alright. Anxiety claimed her as she began to struggle. She couldn't see. There were people holding her down. They were lying to her telling, her that everything was going to be alright. She wanted them to get away from her. She needed to get out of this bed.

Kim heard the beeping of the machine's monitoring her go bizzerk. The rational Kim knew that the feeling she was experiencing weren't her own.

"I think she's having an allergic reaction," The last voice she heard was the voice of the doctor who'd been carrying to them.


	18. And If She's Alright

Chapter Eighteen: And If She's Alright…

Shego awoke but didn't try to move. She didn't know where she was, or how she'd gotten wherever she was. The quiet beeping in the background told her she was being monitored. The raven haired girl tried to take in a deep breath but choked on the tube that was helping her breathe.

The pain in her chest from this action was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She began to shake lightly. Shego laid there in a state of confusion. She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything. She attempted to move her arms and legs but they were cuffed down. She was scared. The only sense she had at her disposal was her hearing and even that was a bit muddled.

She jumped violently as she felt something brush against her sensitive skin. There was a soft hand on her forehead. She could feel it stroking her thick locks away from her face. Shego so badly wished she could smell, but she had a pretty good idea about who this was.

"You got yourself into a good one this time didn't you, Buttercup," The soft voice of her mother whispered lightly into her ear.

Shego really wanted the protest being called that, but she couldn't. She couldn't even ask her mother to remove whatever was over her eyes. Tears welled up again. She felt weak, frustrated, and the one that got her the most she was scared.

Karrie sighed when tears ran from underneath the blindfold. She grabbed a tissue and wiped them away. The older woman was at a loss for what to do. She didn't know how sensory deprivation was supposed to help her daughter.

Shego choked again on the tube down her throat as she tried to breathe on her own. One of the machine's beeping started to increase and her lanky doctor entered the room to see what the commotion was about.

"Now now," Doctor Zephyrus said. "If you promise to be good this time and let us have a respectable look at your lungs we can see if we can take that tube out and you may not have to spend another month in here."

Shego's eyebrows came together. She'd been in here a month, that couldn't be right. She would have remembered waking up and causing problems. She tried to think hard about the last thing that happened to her before she ended up in this hospital room.

"Are you listening over there?" The doctor asked.

Shego nodded.

"What's with the blindfold?" Karrie asked.

"The mind control device is beginning to work without the catsuit," Doctor Zephyrus explained. "Doctor Drakken doesn't exactly know why but DNAmy had a decent idea. If she can't see us, the device can't tell Global Justice officials from Doctors, or you, from you know who."

"Her senses of smell and taste are impaired due to the intubation, and well the device wouldn't dare give us a reason to cut off the one thing we left her." Doctor Zephyrus concluded. "But if it gets any smart idea's we'll snatch that away too and stick you in a hyperbaric chamber, although we might have to put you in one of those anyway."

"What does it do?" Karrie asked. She felt movement on the bed beside her and took Shego's grasping hand in her own.

"It's provides her cell's with an abundance of oxygen, helping cells become more efficient. Better cellular function increases cell repair and bam the crazy cellular healing added on to her already crazy healing should help pick up the slack while boosting her immune system."

"Will I need to sign anything?" Karrie asked.

Doctor Zephyrus shook her head.

"Your baby girls a fugitive," She replied. "I can poke and prod without written consent."

Shego didn't like the sound of that but resisted against trying to fight her way out. She was physically up to par. She still couldn't remember what the hell had happened.

"Stop doing that," She heard her mother tell her. "You'll just give yourself a headache."

"There is a note pad and a pencil on the end table. She doesn't need to see to write." Doctor Zephyrus told Karrie.

Kim Possible stood looking through a two way mirror as Global Justice officials interrogated Drakken again. She was starting to become annoyed. They were wasting time with this idiot who obviously didn't complete know how his own invention worked. The raven haired girl was tethered down like a rabid animal because she could control herself.

"This is such bullshit," Kim mumbled. "He's going to keep playing stupid so he can keep up his games."

"Well we can't just go in and beat the crap out of the guy," Doctor Director told Kim. She wasn't any happier about the situation then Kim was.

"Why not?" Kim asked suddenly, fists clenched. If no one else was going to step up to the plate she'd be more than willing to make the blue idiot soil his pants to get the information out of him. "Give me ten minutes."

"I said 'we' if someone who wasn't GJ happened to slip in during a guard change well; I'd have no control over that."

"You're terrible," Kim told the brunette. "You'd really give me ten minutes?"

"This tactic obviously isn't working," Director responded. "As long as you don't kill him…"

Kim smirked and Betty wondered if she was doing the right thing. Her boys in the back room, as she called her scientists were busy looking for a solution to Shego's problem but up until now they couldn't get close enough to her to check out any of their theories.

The officer who was interrogating Drakken stopped his question mid sentence as his pager went off. Kim looked toward Director as her own beeper went off.

The high ranking officer made her way over to the phone on the wall by the exit. She picked it up and dialed the extension shown on the screen.

"Moving her where?" Doctor Director asked the moment the phone was answered. "Well when did she wake up again?"

Kim stiffened; the raven haired girl had only woken up coherently a hand full of times over the last few weeks.

"I'm giving you the green light but if she gives you any more problems put her under," Director said. "I'm not joking, I refuse to put the lives of my men in danger because you guys can't keep a seventeen year old strapped down to a hospital bed."

Kim turned her attention back to the room. Only Drakken remained rambling about stupid agents and their prying into his plans.

"Here's your chance," Betty told her. She'd just hung up the phone with Doctor Zephyrus. "Everyone on duty's been called to baby-sit."

Kim nodded and Betty Director left her alone. She stood there watching the blue megalomaniac. Anger welled somewhere deep inside of her. The redhead stood debating her future actions. She knew she wasn't the type of person who would typically do something like this but this was a desperate time for her and these called for desperate measures.

Kim used the door than Betty Director had used and exited the room. The door to the interrogation room was clear of guards. The only thing there security wise were the camera's that monitored the door.

Kim pressed her hand to the keypad and was granted entrance to the room. The automatic door to the room opened up and Drakken turned his attention to her. He gulped audibly and averted her gaze. The predatory like star she bombarded him with was enough to make him sweat nervously. She didn't say anything to him for a long time. Instead she bore holes into the back of his head.

All but the rise and fall of his chest was still. He could feel her presence behind him decrease in distance; eventually her soft breath warmed a spot on the back of his neck.

"I already told them I don't know…"

"Shut up," Kim told him her voice low and dangerous. She forcefully stuck him in the back of the head. He cowered lightly whining about how she wasn't allowed to hit him. She rolled her eyes this was pathetic.

"This is against the law," He told her.

The laugh that erupted from her throat scared him more than anything he'd ever encountered. The redhead girl clutched her stomach as she doubled over in pain. Did Drakken, a man who consistently broke the law whenever he got the chance, was expecting her to obey it.

Her laughter was cut short as she reached out and grasped the back of his hair pulling him backward. The metal chair leaned back and he tumbled backward. Kim rip on his hair remained firm as she proceeded to drag him from his chair.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," Kim told him. She walked over and stood before him, a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Or your questions about the afterlife will all be answered."


	19. Today For You, Tomorrow For Me

Chapter Nineteen: Today for You, Tomorrow For Me. 

Kim stood over Drakken's battered body. The man was proving tougher to crack than she had anticipated. Well she hadn't taken into consideration that an unconscious man couldn't provide her with the answers she required.

She shot the barely breathing individual a glare. There was no way in the world had she been in the right frame of mind she would have done something like this. She realized that for Shego, the victim in this situation, she would.

She left the interrogation room and made her way down the many maze of hallways that made up Global Justice. The raven haired girl's room had a series of guards and the closer she got to Shego's room the more dangerous the soldiers got.

The chair next to Shego's bed was empty and the girl's mother was nowhere to be found. Kim footsteps were light and the redhead girl wondered if her girlfriend were sleeping. She hadn't visited much. Doctor Director hadn't thought it would be a good idea. Shego's reactions to Kim being near were always unpredictable.

The large machine that held her girlfriend gave off a very low humming. There would be no physical contact with the older girl but the tubing had been removed and she was able to speak.

"I know you're there," Shego said. "I'm not some puppy on display."

"I know," Kim replied softly.

At the sound of her voice Kim could see Shego's body's disposition change. The redhead leaned up against the machine away from its patient. Shego turned over and put her back toward the small window.

"Go away," Shego told her. "I don't want them to come back."

"Who is 'them'?" Kim asked. "There are only three people with access codes to get to you."

"The doctor doesn't usually bother me," Shego responded. "But there are others that my mother would keep away. They come."

Kim's face turned up in a frown. This was ridiculous. There was a chart hanging off the machine and Kim picked it up. She flipped through the pages. Shego had only been in the large machine for a few hours and already she was nearly back to one hundred percent. She pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Yo K.P,"

"Wade," Kim answered. "I'm going to need a ride."

"No problem," The young boy answered. "I could get Bernice. She's working with some really cool stuff nowadays."

"Tell her to bring her coolest." Kim said."We're going to need it."

Wade hung up dropped the connection and Kim dialed a new number. A young female voice answered the phone. Kim had been keeping in close contact with the older woman since she'd met her a few years back.

"I'm calling in a really huge favor," Kim told her.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I owe you big,"

Doctor Director watched her captive remove himself from the floor on one of the many monitors in her office. The guards rushed in and cuffed him. She'd ordered them to toss him in jail. There probably wasn't any more information the idiot could offer them. She didn't know how she was supposed to help the young villainess that was in her custody. Her predicament wouldn't be so dangerous if Shego didn't attempt to kill every officer she came into contact with.

Alarms blared from overhead and Doctor Director growled. She didn't have time for false alarms. Her cell phone rang and Doctor Zephyrus the lead physician for Shego was on the other end.

"Orrick's loose," The doctor said. "What do you want us to do?"

"How'd she slip out?" Doctor Director asked leaving her office.

"All of the guards were out cold when we got there,"

"Take care of the fallen and steer clear of Shego," Doctor Director sighed. "I'll get her myself."

She ended the conversation and opened up Global justice's database. She searched through all the files until she found what she was looking for. The last access code entered into Shego's cell wasn't surprising.

"Kim," Shego choked. She was running as fast as her lungs would allow. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep this up after such minimal movements for the last month.

"Trust me," Kim said grasping her hand and pulling her. "We're almost there."

They had made it out of the hostile environment that had been Global Justice and were no running for a clearing deep within the nearly for woodland area that engulfed it.

"I can't see and I'm letting you lead me into the middle of god knows where," Shego replied. "I can't trust you anymore than I already do."

The dark aircraft Wade had promised them was waiting for them when they arrived. The pilot greeted her and hurriedly ushered them inside. They were strapped in and were off in a matter of seconds.

"So what's your bright idea," Shego asked. "Keep me like this for the rest of my life or leave me on some island to live off coconuts with a volley ball?"

"You're not that important," Kim told her. "If anyone's getting their own island it's me for this crazy stunt I'm pulling."

Shego felt a smile tug at her lips but couldn't get it to completely manifest itself. She was use to following along with stupid plans but past the first three she didn't really think Kim had any plans. The two were off to see one of Kim's friends. The woman Kim had told her about knew almost nothing about mind control devices but she was almost sure the woman could be of some help to them.

A few hours into the trip and both girls were deep in their own thoughts. Kim wondering how far she would have to go in order to get Shego the help she needed. They landed with a thumped and the planes powered down.

The hatch opened and Kim unbuckled Shego and grasped her hand. The small redhead helped her off the plane. A tall blonde in a lab coat hurried over to greet the three.

"Doctor Porter," Kim greeted. She smiled and the robotics expert returned it.

"You've set me up with a very difficult set of circumstances," The young woman responded. "I'm supposed to keep normal hours and hide the fact that I'm aiding my fiancé's favorite fugitive."

"She won't have time for you anyway," Kim told her. "She'll be out looking for Shego and hopefully she won't come looking in her own backyard."

Doctor Porter nodded.

"You're not one for words are you?" She asked Shego. The raven haired woman had been ignoring her up until this point.

"I've never been too friendly with those who plan to run experiments on me," Shego told her. "You will be no exception."

Doctor Porter pursed her lips.

"You'll feel differently about me when all this is over." The blonde told her. She led the three inside. Bernice had run a few missions for Vivian before and was quick to make herself at home in the huge robotics' lab.

"Please," Doctor Porter said to Kim. "Remove that ridiculous blindfold."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Shego asked.

"I'd really like to see this thing in action myself before our fifth gets here," Doctor Porter said. "That is if Kim is up to the fight."

The redhead scoffed. Shego was a challenge she'd always be willing to take on. There was no more conversation after that. Kim untied the blind fold and Vivian dimmed the lights.

Shego opened her eyes and flinched. It was still much too bright in the room for her. Vivian lowered the lighting to a tolerable level for the younger woman. Shego's bright green eyes blinked open. She took in her surroundings actively avoiding turning her gaze on the redhead next to her.

"I'm going to turn up the lighting slowly," Vivian warned. "If it gets to bright let me know."

Shego blinked a few times as it got brighter but the lighting didn't bother her any longer. She took in the sight of Vivian Porter and looked around at all the things that had been revealed to her. She didn't feel any different than she normally did but that still made her hesitant to look at Kim.

She felt eyes studying her and knew that Vivian was reading her like an instruction manual. The gaze wasn't penetrating but it was a little unnerving.

"Shego?" Kim whispered.

"What if I get the upper hand," The raven haired girl asked. "Who's here to stop me this time?"

"You won't get the upper hand," Kim told her. She placed her hand on the older girls shoulder. "Trust me."

Shego took in a deep breath and met Kim's eyes. The sincerity in them made her hope that she was right. Shego's mind went blank and all she could register was the fact that her one and only target stood right in front of her. No sidekicks. No Global Justice. No nothing.


	20. Today For Me, Forever For You

Chapter Twenty: Today for Me, Forever for You

Kim had made sure she'd learn a lesson from the last time she and Shego had gone at it. The raven haired girl lunged for her. Her movements made sluggish by so many weeks strapped down.

The redhead deflected Shego's attacks. She knew that once the girl got warmed up she'd be given the fight of her life and she prayed to any deity that may be listening that it didn't turn out the way it previously had.

The raven haired woman spun and sprang forward delivering enough of a distraction with her upper half and before Kim knew it she was trapped in a cluster of shadow kicks. She cursed herself for falling into the trap. The raven haired girl was improving very quickly, almost too quickly for her to keep up.

The raven haired girl paused her attack. Her lungs were burning and she needed just a moment to adjust. Her skin glowed green as she powered up her plasma. The hot fire acting substance did not flare outside of her body as it did when it normally manifested. Instead it coursed through her views fueling her body.

The grin that darkened her face made the younger woman step back. She'd never seen the other girl do anything like this before. The hospital clothing she was reached its burn point against her unbearably hot skin. The thin material ignited but Shego paid no attention. As the last of the ashen wear fell to the floor she felt no shame at her nakedness.

Kim didn't have time to blush. She had a brand new obstacle to worry about. She wondered how she was going to take on a foe she couldn't touch. Surely the older girl would incinerate the skin on her hands. Kim also took into consideration the little protection clothing wise she had.

"Damn it," Kim cursed. "You've been holding back on me."

Shego answered with a roundhouse but Kim quickened her pace. The young Kung fu fighter grasped the out reached limb, circling her wrists around it and jerking roughly. Shego growled at the little redhead.

Kim knew just when to pull away. If she could keep her exposed skin covered and was swift enough with her movements. It would be much easier to bring down her opponent. Kim scanned her mind through all of the types of martial arts she knew. Her eyes brightened at the one she found most suitable.

Shego recovered quickly and Kim dropped low to the floor her stance wide. Out of all the animal kung fu's she'd learned the snake was going to help her the most in this endeavor. The redhead came up and forced the other girl backward with an open hand strike. She pulled her legs in close together and kept moving. She dodged most of Shego's moves instead of trying to take the impact of the blows.

The raven haired woman grew frustrated quickly. Kim caught the perfect moment to connect with one of Shego's pressure points. It wasn't enough to bring Shego down but the mind control caused the other girl to do things she wouldn't normally have. She brought her hand up to the attacked area and began to cover it. Which only gave Kim more openings with the line of fighting she was taking.

Shego tossed herself upon the redhead and the two toppled over. Kim pinned underneath the weight of her opponent. She could feel the immense heat radiating off of the older girl now that the two were so close together and Kim had to keep herself from panicking. The two rolled as they grappled. Kim had a hard time getting the upper hand. Her arms were wedged between them.

Shego grinned and sat up straddling Kim's waist. The villainess brought both of her hands over her head and linked the two together before bringing them down. Kim threw her hands up just in time to take the brunt of it.

The teen jerked away bringing her free arms up and elbowing Shego across her face when the girl leaned in. The force of the blow was enough to get the girl off of her. Kim rolled out of Shego reach and stood up.

"If there is one thing I've learned from all of our years of battle…" Kim began but was cut off by Shego attacking again. The redhead looped herself around Shego and got her into a familiar grip. "It's that we teach each other some pretty cool shit."

The raven haired girl slipped into unconsciousness with ease and Kim hissed. Shego fell to the ground with a thud and Kim looked herself over. She was sporting a few burns but considering what she could have walked away with she was happy.

"Now Doctor Porter if you'd please I'd like to not have to fight her again." Kim said.

"Oliver," Vivian called. "Please set our guest on the bed we've prepared for her."

"Oliver" was Doctor Porter's first fully functional robot. His artificial intelligence semantics were impressive to say in the least. She had been making great advancements with him.

As she created new upgrades Oliver had been her test subject. Eventually the young woman became attached to him and during the test stages of a new operating system the files became corrupt it almost destroyed him.

"Let's not forget the blindfold," Kim's mother said entering the robotics lab.

"What took you so long," Kim whined.

Oliver stopped what he was doing and went over to take care of Shego. Kim watched and was impressed with the gentleness in which he cared for her.

"Global Justice," Anne said. "I couldn't have them following me here now could I?"

"I'm thinking Drakken initially inserted the chip in the same manner as everyone else." Vivian said. "but it was obviously his first try and so they chip has got a few bugs in it."

"Like its ability to function without the suit?" Kim asked.

Doctor Porter nodded.

"This makes me worry about you as well," Vivian said. "So I think it'll be a little safer to poke you than it would be to jab at her."

"God forbid we stick our finger somewhere it doesn't belong and kill the girl."

Anne instructed Kim to lay down on the other table near Shego. Kim stared uneasily at the other girl. Her mother disappeared and when she came back she had a syringe in her hand.

"Don't worry Sweety," She said. "You'll only be out for about thirty minutes."

Kim nodded she could smell the stench of the alcohol as she mother disinfected the spot on her arm. She gulped but she knew being put to sleep was best. She counted backwards in her head from ten and was out before she reached three.

Anne nodded to Vivian and they set to work.

Shego groaned and attempted to sit up. Her head was foggy and her eyes didn't seem to be working. Her brain set to work. She was no longer strapped down and she could hear properly. She could clearly hear the machine's next toher bed beeping steadily. She inhaled deeply the smell of the hospital she was in over took her and she nearly coughed. She hated that smell.

"You're awake," A cheerful voice she thought she recognized said.

She could hear the woman's footsteps and followed her with her head as if she could see her threw the bandages that covered her eyes.

"Can you speak," The voice asked.

Shego nodded instantly wishing she hadn't. She hissed in pain.

"Try not to move your head to much," The voice told her. Whoever it was began to rub the top of her head. It eased her pain and she relaxed. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions once we're finished we'll do something about your eyesight."

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Shego," the villainess said stubbornly.

"How old are you?"

"It depends," She replied. "What's today's date?"

"November 14th," The voice responded.

"I'm eighteen,"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Four annoyances," Shego answered. "I'm done answering questions now."

"Alright," The woman said. "It took us days to find out what had gone wrong."

"It seems Drakken's mind control chips had embedded themselves onto the brain stem. All of your nerve connections from both your motor and sensory systems that travel from the main part of the brain to the rest your body pass through your brain stem." The woman said. She guided Shego into the sitting position and began uncovering her eyes. "We were successful in removing it."

Shego blinked as she eye's adjusted to the soft lighting of the room. Anne Possible stood before her in her hospital coat. She smiled and Shego and the girl looked around the room. There was no one else inside. Nor were there any camera's or motion sensor devices.

"And Kim?" Shego asked. The look on Doctor Possible's face fell and Shego felt her heart sink.

"She hasn't woken up yet." The doctor said. "but you slept just as long so it's possible she'll be waking up soon."

Shego nodded and laid back.

"If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead by now," Shego said. "or worse… she would be."

Doctor Possible nodded and her pager went off.

"You be good and stay put," Anne said looking at her page. "I'll let your mother know your conscious."

"I know one thing," heard as she approached the room. "You guys had better not have shaved my head."

"Now, now Kimmiecub," James reassured his daughter. "Not all of it."

Anne entered the room and the chatter stopped. The bandages still covered Kim's eyes.

"Samantha's awake," She told the younger girl. "If your good you might even be able to see her in a few hours.

"You did really well Kimmie," James said. "I'm very proud of you."

"The chip was attached to your brain stem. Boring stuff really," Anne told her. "It took a little longer than expected."

"What happened to thirty minutes?" Kim asked. Her head hurt and she was extremely annoyed. "It's been like a week."

"It took a little longer than expected." Anne responded a bit sympathetic. "You two were lucky."

Anne dimmed the lights in the room and went over to Kim guiding her like she had Shego into the sitting position. Anne began to unwrap the bandages and Kim sighed. Her eyes easily adjusted to the lighting.

Kim nodded there was nothing more she wanted than to see the woman she claimed as her own. The older girl was going to be alright. Kim smiled. She been so willing to sacrifice herself and in the end it had paid off for the both of them. She knew it would be less than a few hours before she saw Shego. Her girlfriend was the epitome of spoiled and when she got tired of waiting she expected to see the woman she'd been willing to give up forever for.

Mgrawr… This only took like forever to finish.


End file.
